The Worst of All Problems
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: During a battle against a new foe in a cave, he extracts the ninjas powers letting them fall weak into combat. While pushing themselves to take him down, he uses his new powers to bring the place down. With heavy rocks falling, it leads to The Worst Of All Problems. Now, they must regain their powers back along with saving a team mate.
1. Loosing

**Chapter 1: Loosing the Battle**

"Lightning!" Jay proclaimed as he darted for the villain in his blue tornado. The enemy didn't move, it just rolled it's eyes and stuck it's hand in Jay's spinjitzu choking him by the neck. Jay struggled to loosen from his grip but it just tightened. It lay its Palm out flat and Jay's lightning powers transferred to him. Kai opened his mouth in shock. The villain threw Jay to the side and grinned, ready for it's next victims.

"Jay!" Kai rushed over to his side placing his head on his lap. Jay didn't look alright, he was bruised and injured in various places. "Come on, get up!" Kai forced Jay to his legs, but instead he just crumbled to the ground, weak and cold. Kai turned his attention to Cole and Zane who were inches apart from the enemy. "Help me!" He screamed trying to get their attention. Suddenly, a ball of light was shot at Kai, releasing his grip from Jay, he too fell to the ground weak and barely moving. Once again, Kia's fire element was gone and stuck for now with the foe.

"Zane, cover me!" Cole shouted out to him before fleeing to Kai and Jay. Zane watched carefully as the villain aimed a blast straight for Cole. Luckily, Cole saw this coming and dodged the blow but slid onto the ground, coughing in a pile of dust. Zane's eyes looked down, while he ran past Cole. He wasn't that far from Kai and Jay, running as fast as he could, an even bigger blast knocked him down to the ground. He felt like all the energy in him had drained out.

"Cole, you need to stop him," Zane tried to tell him but Cole refused and picked him up, dropping his arms over his shoulders. Dragging Zane to Kai and Jay there was a loud roar.

"Guys!" Lloyd yelled through his mask making the voice muffled. He landed the Ultra Dragon and saw the three poorly injured ninjas that couldn't move. Cole smiled warmly at him and dropped Zane onto the dragon's back. Lloyd went for Jay while Cole left for Kai. Just then, the ground started to shake and small particles of the rocks fell from above. The new foe laughed menacingly once Kai and Jay were placed on the Dragon. He looked up and took out a knife, throwing it at the rock above Cole. Using his powers that he extracted form the blue ninja he shocked Cole leaving him to fall to the ground. "Cole!" Lloyd began to run to him but before he could reach his friend, the rocks fell and trapped Cole under it.

Channeling all his energy, Lloyd used his powers to bust Cole out from under there. His head had been hit by a small stone, blood was trickling down from his forehead. The rest of his body was limp from the falling rocks. They had piled on top of him like boulders. Lifting him up, Lloyd put him next to the other three and flew out of the cave. As more rocks were falling, the Dragon was an easier target, especially because it was huge. Everyone but Cole was still awake, just a little tired. They could see what was happening around them.

"Look out!" Jay cried to Lloyd as a big one swooped down clipping the dragon's wing to the hard stone ground.

"Come on!" Lloyd tried to move the rock off but it was no use. "Uh!" He slid down next to the rock hanging his head down. He could just leave, the entrance hadn't been blocked yet, but then the Ultra Dragon would be left here. At least if he created the Golden Dragon, he could bring back his friends. Tilting his head face the middle of the boulder he shut his eyes and let himself into a world of whatever he imagined. If he were really there, it wouldn't be as bad as where he was now.

His friends were brutally injured, one of them had massive rocks piling on top of him. And the three others were done with from the foe they had just faced. If only Lloyd had come sooner...

* * *

"I can see you moving," spoke a voice. Lloyd didn't know who that was and he quickly pretended to play dead until it said again, "It's okay Lloyd," this time more soothing. As Lloyd opened his eyes, in front of him stood a woman with gray hair that had a streak of white in it. It stretched down to at least her waist, she wore small round glasses and hugged him tightly.

"Mom?" Lloyd said softly into her ear. Observing his surroundings, he saw the other Ninja lying on beds next to him. They were in that empty room in the Bounty. "What happened?" He managed to say as Misako released him from the warmth.

"Oh Lloyd, we were all so worried about you five. When Nya got no reply from calling you, she suspected something was wrong. When Garmadon, Nya and I got there you were asleep, but the rest were in deep pain," she explained turning to the four sleepy heads. "When we arrived back here, Nya couldn't figure out if anything happened to any of you. Not even Sensei." She placed a hand on his legs, "Are you feeling better?" Lloyd nodded. "Get up then, we will wait for the others to wake," she held Lloyd steady to make sure he wouldn't fall since he had just woke up, and left to meet Garmadon, Wu, and Nya, at the Bridge.

* * *

**A New story! I hope you guys like the first chapter, I'm trying my best to keep thinking of new adventures for the Ninja so...**

**Also, ****_Battle of the Ninja_**** will be updated somewhere during the school year. The updates will be at least once or twice a month. Why? Well, I have to finish ****_A Leader _****and ****_The Rumor of the Haunted, _****and that was just to get you started with the story. I wasn't planning on finishing it soon, it's one of those 'coming soon' stories.**

**R&R**


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

The next day was pretty quiet, the Ninja still haven't woken up. Nya sat silently next to Lloyd at the table. Misako close to Garmadon and Wu. Silence filled the room as they ate, no one bothered to strike up a conversation. All that was heard were the creaks from the old and broken parts from the Bounty. After a few moments of silence Nya spoke up, "I'm gonna go check on them." She sounded worried, but kept calm and left the table. Lloyd got up and followed her.

Once Nya reached the Ninja, she saw Kai with his eyes open. "Kai?" She sat next to him on the bed. His was the last bed to the right. Next to him was Zane, then Cole and last Jay. "Oh Kai!" She hugged him, but not to tight. Kai's bandaged hand wrapped itself around his sister's back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I've got a few bruises but yeah," he replied as he unravelled the white band. "How are the others?"

"I'm sure they're fine, though I couldn't find out if anything bad happened to any one of them, other then a few cuts and scrapes," Nya told her brother. Kai poked his head out from behind Nya and saw Lloyd, standing by the doorway. Pulling the sheets to the side he swung his legs off the bed, crying out a little, then used his sister to get closer to Lloyd.

"Hey they Kai," Lloyd nudged his shoulder lightly. Letting go of his sister, Kai rolled his eyes while hugging himself. "Look," he pointed to Zane and Jay, who were slightly moving.

"Am I dead? What happened?" Jay said peeling his eyes open to find Nya towering over him with a friendly smile.

"You're fine Jay, so is Zane," she assured him kissing him on the cheek. After a couple minutes of chatting, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Nya, and Jay waited for Cole to wake up. He was the last and still didn't wake. His eyes were closed but his brows furrowed inward like he was mad. He still had a frown on his face, as usual, muscles tensed. He wasn't injured that badly, other than the scrapes from the rocks.

Just as they were about to leave, bored from waiting patiently, Cole's eyes started to blink as they adjusted to the light. His muscles had relaxed themselves and a straight mouth was planted on his face. "Cole," Zane said softly, "Cole," he said once again.

Staring curiously at Zane he rubbed his head and raised a brow, "Huh?" Cole continued, "Is that my name? Cole?"

"Yeah! Did you forget or something?" Jay chuckled nervously before getting worried, "You didn't forget... right?" Cole stared blankly at them.

"What's going on?" He asked before getting pulled off the bed and into the Bridge where Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon were.

"Sensei?" Lloyd called out to him showing the four Ninja.

"You four have awoken!" Sensei said with relief as he hugged each of them tightly.

"Ummm," Cole started when Sensei got to him.

Garmadon glanced at the other Ninja intensely, "What does he mean 'Umm'?" Then he faced Lloyd, "Lloyd?"

"I don't know anything! Honest!" He admitted.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I even here?" Cole asked sounding like he wanted to go home, but did he even know where home was?

"He must've gotten hit hard in the head when those rocks piled on him! But it's funny you know? His element is earth? He got hit by-" Jay stopped talking when everyone else gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Okay, I want to know where I am now! And what's going on!" Cole demanded before looking down at his suit and asking, "And why am I dressed like a ninja?"

* * *

**Chapter Two is up and do not worry, I will update my two other stories soon!**

**R&R**


	3. Cole and Rocky

**Chapter 3: Cole and Rocky**

"You do remember us right Cole?" Jay shook him by the shoulders. When he let go, Cole spun around and fell on the ground hard. He looked up at Jay and frowned.

He shook his head sadly at them all and whispered, "Sorry, I don't remember any of you." They stared at him in silence, none of them knew what to do. Cole couldn't remember anything about being a ninja, he didn't even remember is own friends.

"No! I know we can find him! Maybe his memory is lost somewhere in his mind, somewhere he can't even go. He's got to remember us!" Kai cried out, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Kai, it would take days, maybe even weeks, which will turn to months, to regain Cole's memory," Zane told him.

"We can try," Sensei started, "Bring him to battles, but watch over him. Beware of his surroundings but encourage him to fight with you. But do not mention to him that he is a ninja, we do not know what will happen," after that was said, he left the five ninja and Nya with Garmadon and Misako.

Just then, Cole continued to ask his questions, "So, is Cole my name?" Nya nodded. "And who are you? Also, I didn't get my question answered, why am I dressed like a ninja?"

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister," she pointed to the Ninja of Fire. Cole thought for a minute, Nya, Kai, that all sounded familiar. "And this is Jay," she pointed to the blue ninja, "Zane," the white one, "And Lloyd," the green one. "Its... traditional," Nya stuttured, "We dress up this way all the time...What's the last thing you remember?"

Again, Cole took the time to think and then answered her question, "I actually don't remember anything at all."

"Not even your father?" Zane asked.

"No," Cole hung his head down, "I have a father? What about my mother?"

Kai patted Cole on the back and lifted him to a seat, "None of us knows about your mother, you did but I guess you don't remember." He turned to Jay and Lloyd who hadn't said anything yet. Jay mouthed the words, "I got nothing" and pretended to lie dead.

"I got an idea, how about we have Cole Day's? A day where each one of us spends time with him to help bring back a part of his memory?" Nya suggested, "Sounds good?" Her eyes traveled from one ninjas to another as they each shook their heads. "Who's going to start today?" No one had no idea what to do just yet. Nya had just came up with the idea.

"I'll do it," Lloyd sighed raising his hand. Walking forward to whip Cole up, he took him outside to the Ultra Dragon, "This, Cole is our Dra-" before he could continue, he heard whimpering coming from behind his back. "You're still afraid of Dragons?" He rolled his eyes then remembered Cole's amnesia problem, "Right... Anyways, this is your Dragon, Rocky," he pointed to the Earth Dragon giving a suspicious look at Lloyd, then at Cole. "I'll let you have some binding time with him," Lloyd went off to the side and waited for Cole to make a move, but instead he didn't. Cole just stood there staring at all four Dragons, legs shaking. He got down and curled up into a ball moving from side to side.

Lloyd had to scare him so that Cole would jump in fear and run to the Dragons, but how. Suddenly, a bright idea came into mind, since Cole doesn't remember that they have powers to control their elements, then why not use them. Lloyd, the only ninja with his power still within him, shot flames of fire everywhere. "Where's that heat coming from?" Cole said to himself, he could feel a slight burn on his back. Turning around, the fire grew larger in his eyes. Jumping up and shouting for help he ran from left to right, and back and forth, but not into the Dragon. Lloyd growled and shot more flames but this time to lead him to the Dragon. Finally Cole bumped into the large creature and it instantly put the fire out using it's ice element. "Dragon!" He screamed and tried to run away but Rocky bit onto the collar of his ninja gi holding him back. Then, Cole reliazed how the Dragon had put the fire out for him. His legs stopped moving and he hugged Rocky's head. He felt as if he had a strong connection with him before. Still hugging it, he began to feel a love for Rocky. He never wanted to leave him, he never wanted Rocky to leave.

Lloyd's lips curled up into a smile at the sight of Cole and Rocky. His day with Cole was almost over but he had already finished regaining one of Cole's best memories. Tomorrow, he would choose the next ninja to spend the day with Cole. But for now, watching a relationship grow again just brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

**Well Lloyd surely brought back a sweet memory of Cole and Rocky. I wonder who's next...**

**By the way, the action will take place during chapter 7!**

**R&R**


	4. Unanswered

**So, I had to update this chapter. For your information, I am doing all of this on a Kindle so there will be many typos and mistakes. Thanks for the understanding!**

* * *

The next day, the Ninja, not including Cole, all gathered at the Bridge to discuss the next activity to be done with Cole. "Who's next?" Nya asked.

Lloyd volunteered and pointed to Zane, "Brilliant, I have an activity planned already. I just have to get him," Zane stood up and went to fetch Cole from the bedroom. They walked side by side towards the kitchen. "Before your loss of memory, you lacked the skill of cooking. This time, I will try and improve that... and just a reminder, I am Zane" he explained to him.

"Where do we start? What are going to make?" Cole asked impatiently.

"Let us start with something simple, how about," there was a short pause, "Pie?" Cole nodded with excitement, "I will not do the cooking, I will only check your steps and taste the pie. Help a little if necessary," he took out a cook book and flipped to multiple different pies. "Apple?"

Once the pie came out, Cole used his kitchen glove to place it on the counter. He cut a slice off and laid it perfectly on a plate. "Here you go Zane," he said kindly setting down the plate in front of the White Ninja. Zane's eyes were closed as he smiled and replied with a Thank You. When he opened them, his expression was shocked.

The pie crust was brunt all around. You could see some apples that weren't stuffed inside sticking out. The center of the pie didn't looked fully cooked yet. And the funny thing was, there was lettuce in the pie. "Why is there lettuce when it is called Apple pie?" He asked Cole.

"Oh, yeah, I-uh well got mixed up with the ingredients," Cole confessed scratching the back of his neck.

It can't taste as bad as it looks right? Zane thought before grabbing the fork from the side and biting off a small piece. The burnt crust had left a horrible taste in his mouth, the lettuce mixed with apple was just ugh. There were some apples that you could eat, the ones that would crunch. And as soon as he tried the middle of the pie- that uncooked dough was a disaster. His mouth tasted like someone had puked in there. Trying his best to hold his face from turning into a complete weirdo, he told Cole, "Let's t-try agai-n?" That pie wasn't in fact good at all. After more baking with Zane waiting patiently outside, every meal turned out a disaster.

"What was wrong?" He questioned Zane when Cole noticed his face. Zane's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say.

"Let me see the kitchen," he said quickly changing the topic. Abandoning the pie, he headed straight into the kitchen where water was splashed everywhere, on the floor, walls, and somehow the ceiling. Spices for the apples were spilled on the counter, and there was a trail of lettuce starting from the fridge and ending at a puddle of juice?

"I was thirsty," Cole murmured.

"I will clean this up do not worry," Zane assured him.

Cole gasped when Zane opened the panel on his stomach, "You're a-"

"Yes I am a robot, or as Jay would prefer, Nindriod. I know you do not remember but now you see," he said and showed Cole out the door.

Jay was walking past the kitchen until he saw Cole sitting on the floor, "Hey Cole," he called out.

"Hi," he sighed heavily as Jay marched up to him, "Who are you again?"

Jay frowned and said, "It's Jay? Remember?" Cole simply nodded. "How was it with Zane?"

"Horrible, I couldn't cook," Cole answered.

"Ah, I remember, you could never cook, well you could make that Violet Berry Soup until Lloyd ruined it. It was Sensei's orders, I'm glad Zane brought back that part of you," Jay chuckled.

"Who's Sensei?"

"Sensei, our teacher? He helped us become ninja?" Immediately, Jay covered his mouth before continuing.

"Teacher? What was that second part?" Cole asked him, his head tilted to the left.

"Uh nothing, gotta run!" He said quickly before running to find Lloyd. Cole lifted himself of the ground with still unanswered questions.

"Hey... Kai? It is Kai right?" Cole asked when he spotted him doing nothing at the Deck, but sitting down on the steps.

"You got it right, what do you need?" Kai spit out.

"I-I'm just not sure of myself anymore. What was I like before this memory loss?" He said, saying memory loss made him feel funny, it felt like he didn't forget anything, it just seems like he never knew anything about himself.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Just as Cole was about to speak, Nya had called for her brother. "I'll be back!" He yelled out to Cole. "What do you want sis?"

"Don't tell him, don't answer his questions," she said coldly.

"Why not?" Kai smirked at his sister.

"You can't tell him too much information at one time, who knows how he'll take it? He might even try to be something he's not based on the facts you tell him... And especially like what Sensei said, don't tell him he's a ninja. We won't know how Cole reacts, we won't know what will happen" she explained this time more calm.

"But he's our friend, why should we not be able to tell him what he can't know? You don't want to change Cole entirely and have him discover himself as something different!" He stormed off back to Cole leaving Nya worried. "You know Cole, I'll be back. My day with you is coming soon, I'll tell you anything you want to know on that day. Just keep all your questions to yourself for now," he told him and ran for the bedroom to crumple up on it and cry about almost loosing his friend.

* * *

**R&R**

**Also I posted the 5th chapter too! Please check it out.**

**Again, R&R**


	5. A Sweet Day!

**Chapter 5: A Sweet Day**

"Oh no!" Jay exclaimed his feet scrambling in place, hand over mouth.

"What is it?" Kai said just waking up, flying out of the top bed and flat on his face on the hard floor. "Ah," he rubbed the side of his face getting up, "Is something wrong Jay?" Jay gave a yes and kept on worrying.

"Well, what is it?" Lloyd asked him jumping off the top bunk where Cole slept. Cole was put in a separate room due to his loss of memory. It was for his own safety so Lloyd took Cole's top bunk.

Jay inhaled deeply then shouted, "I FORGOT THE CAKE!" Everyone froze and stared at him in silence. "I know right! It's the worse possible problem!"

Suddenly, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd burst into laughter. Kai was on the ground hitting it with his fist, Zane was laughing in bed and Lloyd was pointing at Jay, tears forming. "How- Wh- What's so bad a-about th-that?" Lloyd tried to say. Just then, the door flew open and Nya stood at the doorway. She looked like she had just woke up, and she did. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were partly open.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Her voice was cracking, but she was right. It was 3 in the morning.

"Jay's complaining because he forgot the c-cake!" Kai still wouldn't stop laughing. Nya put her hands on her hips and her eyes gazed over to Jay who stood there with his arms crossed.

She walked up to him, "And how is that bad?"

"It's my day with Cole today!" He complained and Zane, Kai, and Lloyd stopped laughing. "I gotta get dressed quick and buy me a cake. I'm gonna bring back the Cake part of Cole," he said before running out of the room in his PJ's.

"You think he knows he's wearing Pajamas?" Lloyd asked before wiping a single tear from his face. Then the room was once again filled with laughter which rung throughout the Bounty, making it hard for Garmadon, Sensei, and Misako to keep on getting some rest.

* * *

Jay opened the door to the bakery running to the woman behind the counter. "One... chocolate...cake..." He squealed, panting hard from running.

"Ya know you didn't have to run right? It's early in the mornin'" she spoke with a western accent hand on a hip, staring at Jay. She walked over to the back of the store and brought out a chocolate cake. Multiple layers of different chocolate, chocolate whip cream at the top circling till it reached the middle. On top of that were huge chocolate chips, _Yum,_ Jay thought just by the looks of it. The cake was at least a foot tall, and the same width. "That'll be 20," she put her hand out waiting for the cash.

"Here, now the cake?" Jay said handing her the bill. She boxed the cake and nudged it forward for Jay to take.

Once he returned back at the Bounty, Jay set the table up two plates and two forks. He put the cake in the middle keeping it sealed and went to fetch Cole. "Jay, I remember the name from yesterday. What do want? It's only 4 in morning," Cole said his eye on the box when he was got to table.

"Now this Cole is your favorite!" He exclaimed. He peeled the box open to reveal the scrumptious chocolate cake that was waiting to be devoured. "Before this, you loved cake. You were even complaining about it when we went to-uh never mind," he scratched the back of his neck, so close to saying Cole was a ninja. Again. "Dig in!" Cole twitched and took a seat at the table. Picking up his fork, he popped a piece of the slice of cake Jay set on his plate. When he turned his attention to Jay, he was stuffing it in with his hands. "This is how _you_ eat your cake!" Cole shrugged and followed Jay.

After they finished his mouth was watering for more. Jay had thought that Cole couldn't regain that memory but when Cole thought he wasn't looking, he had snatched the whole thing bringing it to his room. Jay smirked and entered the Bridge where Nya was. "It's official, Cole likes cake again," he told her.

"You mean _loves_," she corrected giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**So just so you know, it's still early in this chapter. The next chapter is a continuing of the day but with a different character hanging with Cole.**

**R&R**


	6. Father and Son

**Ok so this is a continuation of the last chapter, with a different character. I apologize if anything says May, it's supposed to be Nya but I'm typing all of this on my Kindle so it isn't familiar with that name. The action should begin during the next chapter and after that... meanwhile-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Father and Son**

On the deck as usual, Cole stared of into Ninjago City, arms on the rail of the Bounty. "Hey Cole," Nya greeted him. Cole froze in place and his cheeks turned a bright red.

_What is it called when your cheeks turn red?_ He wondered turning around to face Nya's gorgeous face, "H-Hi... Nya," he stuttered. Nya giggled a little and brushed some hair over her right ear blushing back at Cole.

"You remember my name," she looked down hiding her smile.

"You're the only other beautiful girl here," he said getting quieter as he mentioned the word beautiful, playing with his hands.

Nya looked up at Cole legs shaking, "What did you call me?" Before she could get an answer, her legs collapsed and she fell... into Cole's arms. "Heh... Hey," was all that managed to come out. Standing up proper she brushed down her dress and cleared her throat, "Umm, well it's my day today and so, I'm taking you to meet someone very special to you in your life. Someone who you love." Cole blinked out of curiosity but understood perfectly. She thought for a minute of how they'd get there. If she took the Samurai suit then that would give away some of the Ninja thing, along with the Ultra Sonic Raider. Lloyd did show him the Dragon, so it could be safe to ride that... but, "Let's walk," she insisted, "You and me, to Ninjago City," she hooked her arm up with Cole and together they climbed down the Bounty.

Cole felt different around her, like really different. He took a peek at Nya and saw she was still red. Blushing, that's what it was called. "So Cole, what do you remember so far after what Lloyd, Zane, and Jay did?" She asked starting a conversation.

His face scrunched up as he thought, "Well, I feel a strong connection with the Dragon, Rocky. I now cannot seem to cook as in it's a disaster, and I have a taste in cake," he listed. Nya inhaled deeply like she was trying to hide something else from Cole, "Is there anything else I have to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, no, it's all good," she flipped her head to the side biting her lip hard, but not making it bleed.

"I feel like there's a big part of my life I'm missing. Something that caused this to happen, something that made me loose my memory," he said getting louder so that Nya would listen. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I can't tell you right now," she cried holding back her tears. He wanted to know so badly. The rest of the walk was silent, it had ended just like that. After a couple more minutes of walking Nya finally spoke up, "We're here," lightly pressing the doorbell and stepping aside.

The door creaked open to show a man with a French jet black mustache, slick black hair and the same bushy eyebrows as Cole. One one hand he held a brown walking stick and he wore a red bow-tie with a brown jacket over his white shirt. "Hi," Nya whispered before presenting Cole to him.

"Cole!" He cried with relief hugging his son tightly, the stick hanging over one of Cole's shoulders. Cole's mouth opened as he was being hugged by this man, who knew his name. He broke free stepping back a bit and turning to Nya leaving his dad wide eyed.

"Who is this?" He asked her.

Lou glanced at Nya, "What is going on?" He demanded.

"He lost his memory," she informed then looked back at Cole, "Cole, that's your father." Cole looked back at Lou who seemed worried.

"Dad?" He peeped walking back to him arms stretched out.

"Son, it's me," he smiled hugging him again. Tears started to water in Cole's eyes, this was his father. Burrying his face in his dad's shoulders he cried even more. A father and son relationship had been restored once again.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Loosing a Friend

**Chapter 7: Loosing a Friend**

Kai was out on deck with Cole and ready to answer any questions Cole had. Really, he didn't have anything planned for his day, so he told Cole he'd answer his questions. Right before they could start Lloyd ran pass whispering to Kai about some emergency. "Never mind, come on in Cole," he sighed dragging Cole into the Bridge. "What's up sis?"

"You should probably get Cole out of here," she whispered into his ear.

Kai faked a smile, "Riiiiight," he pulled Cole by the hand back out on deck. "Now, just sit and stay right here, I won't be long," Kai told him. Cole nodded and watched Kai head back inside.

"Looks like that same villain that you met in the cave is back, in Ninjago City," she stated glaring at each ninja. "Remember to take Cole, but may I suggest, don't listen to Sensei."

Jay pushed Lloyd and Zane to the side asking Nya, "Um, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't bring Cole to the battle and don't let him fight, leave him here," she ordered taking a glance outside to check on Cole. "Now GO!"

All four nodded and shouted, "Ninja-GO!" Spinning around Kai, Jay, and Zane fell to the ground. "Our spinjitzu! We can't do it!" Jay protested. He looked at Lloyd who was in his green tornado, "Lloyd!"

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled and went to help them up. "How come you guys can't do spinjitzu?"

Kai shrugged, Zane thought back to when they were in the cave. When Jay was knocked out something transferred from him to the enemy, "He took our powers," Zane thought aloud.

"Uh? What was that?" Jay asked sounding afraid.

Zane explained the situation, "When we were fighting against him, he took our powers. But since Lloyd wasn't there, he couldn't take his." Kai groaned and gripped his face with his hands.

"Oh shut up Kai," Lloyd scoffed and they ran out for the Dragon. Lloyd took the reins, Zane sat behind him, then Jay and last Kai. Once they reached the City, there was no sign of destruction or an evil. Suddenly, there was a squeal. It came from behind them. "What was that?" Lloyd was startled and turned around quick. "A... dog?" He walked up to it only to be pounced on.

"Oh, you think I'm a dog..." It said growing larger until it was in its complete form. It was another human, just like them. He had pale skin and dark purple eyes. He wore a black cloak and a black suit. His hair was short just like Jay's but a different style. And he looked fairly older than Lloyd.

"Who are you?" Lloyd spat trying to wriggle out. The 'dog' was still on him, but heavier and wouldn't let go.

"I am Dust-" he started but stopped when Jay was laughing. "What is so funny?"

Jay was on his back on the road pointing at him, laughing non-stop, "Y-Your name! D-Dust!" He kept on laughing, "What are you then? Dust?" After that, Kai and Lloyd started laughing too.

"Brothers, we do not want to upset the enemy even more," Zane noted trying to calm them down, "Please, continue," he insisted.

Dust was shocked, "Why thank you...as I was saying," he waited for everyone to stop, "I am Dust, I can steal magic, elemental powers like yours, and have many more abilities," he smirked. Benting down and placing a hand on Lloyd's chest, his Golden Power moved over to Dust. Dust released him and kicked Lloyd back to the other Ninja.

"You can't do that!" Kai shouted at him kneeling next to Lloyd.

Dust rubbed two fingers together, "Of course I can, I'm a villain aren't I? And besides, I think you should go back to the Bounty."

Kai jerked his head up and made eyes contact with Dust, "How do you know about the Bounty?"

"Please, I know everything there is to know!" He rolled out a red carpet from his sleeve, "If you don't leave, I guess you'll have to pay the price," he said in a low voice. Holding his hand in front of Kai black tentacles grew out from the ground strangling him. Jay whispered and began to run but froze in place falling sideways to the pavement. Zane looked at his three brothers, he had no spinjitzu. He would be next, Zane jumped up and dodged an attack from Dust. Kicking him in the back, Dust vanished like a shadow.

"I see you Zane," he laughed menacingly, "No where to run, I'm everywhere... and look at your friends," Zane gasped and shadows emerged from all sides surrounding him. Without anywhere to run, Dust used the lighting element to shock Zane locking him up.

"Zane!" Lloyd and Jay cried. Kai was still tied up by the tentacles and couldn't move. Lloyd stared at Dust, lifting himself off the ground, he ran as fast as he could but got trapped in a circle of fire.

"You Ninja should have went back, I bet your friend is in... danger," he grimaced and disappeared leaving the Ninja stuck with their Dragon being of no use.

"Cole!" Lloyd huffed, "We need to get back! Shard put the fire out!" He ordered the Dragon. While Lloyd was grabbing Zane, Rocky used the earth element to break Kai free out of the tentacles. He lifted Jay up and sat him down next to Zane on the Dragon's back. "Cole," Lloyd whispered to himself before take off.

* * *

Nya sat across from Cole at the table. She watched as he showed no emotions, _What was running through his mind_? She thought to herself trying to show no deep thoughts at Cole. "I'm gonna go check with Sensei and Garmadon... and get us some snacks," She stood up and exited the room. Cole wondered when his friends would be back. They were his friends right?

In a blink of an eye, he suddenly saw a pale man with dark purple eyes, sitting where Nya just was. Rubbing his eyes once to make sure he wasn't seeing things he asked, "Who are you?"

"Dust," he introduced before turning into a shadow. "I know who you are, Cole... I can give you your memory," he circled Cole which gave him the shivers.

"You do?"

Dust grinned widely, "Of course I do... Come with me and you'll be free from those so called friends."

"But aren't they my friends?" Cole questioned him.

"That isn't what your memory tells me," he frowned acting childish to Cole, "So?" Cole made sure the room he was in was completely empty, along with what was outside so no one could hear them.

"I want to know," he said proudly.

Dust's lips curled into an evil smile, he placed a cold finger on Cole's forehead, a bright light engulfed the room and they disappeared.

Humming, Nya slid open the door her left hand holding two gronola bars, "Cole!?" She screamed.

"Nya!?" She heard her brother call out. He ran to where she was with the others trailing behind. "Nya?" He breathed, "Where's Cole?"

Nya shrugged, "I don't know! I left to get some snacks and talk to Sensei and Garmadon, and when I came back he wasn't here!" She panicked.

Kai's eyes widened and he gasped for air, "We have a problem."

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Fake Memories

**Chapter 8: Fake Memories**

A bright light blinded Cole and he found himself in a dark room. "Where am I?" He asked hoping Dust was around. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. First he was with Nya. Then, she left, after that Cole met Dust and he touched his forehead. "Dust? Hello?" Cole saw a shadow, he could make out the figure of a man, "Dust?" He called out to it.

"Welcome Cole to where you will find your memories," he told him, Cole smiled, "Now, don't be shocked at anything that it shows you. It's all real," he assured and touched his forehead again, this time laying his whole palm on it. Cole saw it all, there was Dust. He was standing beside him. There was him standing before his 'friends'. Everything else that ran through his head showed him and Dust, or him against his 'friends'. Then there was darkness. Awoken, Cole jumped backwards hitting the wall.

"Now you know, Cole, were never friends with them. They were your enemies, not your allies. You served me, all of that stuff they showed you was all a lie. Those feelings, were never right," Cole looked down in horror. This was who he was, though surely his dad wasn't a lie.

"What about my dad?" He asked Dust.

Dust snickered a bit then replied, "That was a lie as well. You work for me now! You will obey my every command now that you know who you really are. Those friends are your foes, they are ninja that will never rest. You however, need some training. Follow me and I will transform you into a better you!" Cole bowed his head and followed Dust through the dark hallways. They came to a stop once the two reached a smaller room.

"Your weapons," he handed him daggers and a scythe. The daggers were attached to a belt to wrap around himself. Cole buckled it and took a hold of the scythe. "Before I have you destroy the Ninja, your training..." He showed Cole to a blank white room, "After this you will head out to Ninjago City and start simple then report to me and capture the Ninja," he instructed.

"This room will show different targets, practice using your weapons and I will later give you your reward," Dust said before he left Cole on his own.

The first dummy was Kai, Cole's eyebrows narrowed inwards and he sliced it in half using the scythe. They weren't his friends, they never will and never will be. Behind him were Jay and Zane, Cole ripped the head off of Zane and punched Jay in the stomach. He hated them, they lied to him just so he wouldn't join Dust again. On his left was Lloyd ready to shoot a beam of light. Before Cole could attack, he blasted and it nearly hit Cole. Cole gritted his teeth and charged dropping his scythe taking out both daggers. Dodging each blast he made it closer and dug the two daggers deep in Lloyd's chest, bringing them down.

Suddenly, more dummies came up, some of random civilians and some of the Ninja again. One by one Cole took them down. He liked none of them, they meant nothing to him. If anyone stood in his way, he would take them down. At the end of the target practice Dust cheered.

"Very good Cole," Dust clapped as Cole turned to face him. "At this rate, there is no need for you to ever be happy or sad," he stared at Cole who's eyes had changed to a crimson. "You are like an indestructible chaotic machine that cannot be stopped," he patted Cole on the back after he picked up his scythe.

Cole looked up at him with a frown, "That's it, be angry! I don't care, now here's your reward..." Dust handed him a neatly folded suit. Cole snatched it out of his hands and stormed off to change. Dust smirked as he watched Cole leave, turning into a shadow, flew to a different room. Cole came out and stood in front of a mirror Dust had left. He stared unhappy at himself, the suit was black like before, there was silver armor with a touch of black. Hanging from the belt was a spiked flail. Instead of just daggers there were also small sharp discs and knives. He threw the scythe to the side, he didn't need it. Small objects were enough.

Dust appeared behind him creating a hole in the wall to escape, "Go, start off simple then find those Ninja!" Cole said noting in return and left.

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? Sorry if you read chapter 8 before, I posted the wrong one...**

**R&R**


	9. Attacked

**Chapter 9: Attacked**

Kai was marching around in the Bridge, his face was red and he wouldn't stop blaming his sister. "Ugh, we shouldn't have left Cole at the Bounty!" He said over and over again, "You shouldn't have left him!" Kai pointed a finger at Nya.

Nya stood up against her brother, "Like I said before, I'm sorry! Why do you have to keep blaming it on me?" Pouting, she fled the Bridge to her room. Kai didn't feel sorry for her, he just stared with angry eyes. Jay marched up to him.

"Look what you did!" He went up to Lloyd and Zane saying, "I'm going to go check on her." Jay rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kai. "That isn't how you treat your sister," he growled before going to find Nya.

Kai eyed the ground, sniffing he murmured to Lloyd and Zane, "We have to find Cole. I don't care whether or not your coming but we have to try," looking up to them with hope. Zane shook his head.

"I cannot go, Sensei has requested for me and I must go," Zane told him, he turned to Lloyd waiting for his answer.

He struggled to come up with what to say, "I-I... I'm going to see what my dad's doing... it's been a while since we actually got to spend time with each other. Make that more than a while," Lloyd faked a smile, Kai gave them a hopeless look.

"Really?" He started, "Cole's our friend," he glared directly at Lloyd, "I can tell you were faking an excuse! If none of you want to help, then don't!" Kai climbed up the rail and hopped off the Bounty running to Ninjago City. His mind was saying with thoughts, worried about Cole. Suddenly, he saw something horrible. The image wouldn't leave his mind, it was not pleasant. He wished he hadn't seen it, but sadly it was in the center of the street. There was only one word to describe it...

Deadly.

Kai grabbed his sword holding it before him. Breathing heavily he was ready for anything that came his way. Whatever did this to that poor old lady wasn't gong to wait around for Kai to make a move. To his surprise, a small dagger whipped right past Kai and dug itself into the ground. "You almost killed me!" He shouted to whoever threw that.

"Exactly," the enemy answered in a convincing tone. Kai couldn't see anything, it was almost sunset so this man must've been wearing a dark suit. Jumping down from a building, landing with a hard thud, was a person cloaked in black. He wore a belt which held the daggers, attached to his suit were chains that also held smaller objects. This person even wore armor like Kai's, but black. His face was masked from the hood.

The Red Ninja backed up using his sword for protection, "Who-Who are you?" Bumping into a store wall, he focused his attention back to the lady on the street. "Why would you kill an innocent lady?" He demanded. Kai swore that he could see a frown under that black mask... even the crimson eyes. Attempting to stick the sword through his arm to at least distract him, the enemy dodged the attack and revealed the two daggers in his hands. He couldn't go against him like this, Kai would die without even warning his family. Leaping to the right side, he jacked his face. Turning onto his back, the stranger was getting closer ready to dive in. Kai pushed backwards away from him keeping his sword in between the two.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kai," he cooed making Kai freeze.

He lowered his sword, "Your not?" The masked stranger said nothing and kicked away the sword. Panicking in fear, he tried to pull himself up but was pinned to the ground by the stranger. Digging the daggers into both arms, Kai's vision began to blur. At this moment, before he was officially knocked out, he removed his black mask. Kai was right, he had crimson eyes and still a frown, but a face he swear he knew. Right before his head collapsed to the ground, only one word came out of his mouth...

"Cole?"

* * *

**Hi, so here's a note to all you readers... with school coming up, my mom's going to be expecting me to read more. Not fanfics all the time. Anyways, back to the point, during the school year, she might take away my Kindle. Not for the whole school year of course. So with that, I might not be updating for a while. Of course I'll get it back on the weekends, but there could be a possibility of no updates. But this is just a heads up, so HEADS UP! Along with this, that means (some stuff I mentioned before):**

**1) slower updates**

**2) not on the site very long or that often**

**3) that's actually all I got for now.**

**Also, feel free to PM me because I'll still have my phone. (I might be able to update a little on it but the chapters won't be long.)**

**R&R**


	10. Blood on the Walls

**Chapter 10: Blood on the Walls**

Nya lied in her bed, face burried in her pillow so her crying wouldn't be heard. The muffled sounds of her sniffing were very quiet. Thinking to herself she thought of where Cole could be, how Kai felt when he reliazed Cole was missing and when he had hurt his sister. She never should have left Cole alone, she should have known better. He didn't know what was bad and what was good, she felt so stupid, but still hurt inside. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Mind if I come in?" The voice asked trying to sound romantic. Nya smiled and lifted her face from the pillow. Jay walked up to her at sat on the end of her bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jay," she purred causing him to fall onto the floor sideways. Nya leaned over the edge and saw him lying on the floor love-struck. She giggled, wiping her tears she sniffed, "Do you think I should apologize?" Turning her head to a picture of her and Kai. Nya was smiling enjoying her time, while Kai on the other hand just smirked. The picture was taken before he even became a ninja, they were in the village. It was Nya's birthday, a villager had kindly offered to take a picture of the two. Kai had refused but with Nya being the birthday girl, he had no choice.

Shrugging, Jay said, "Depends, do you really forgive him?"

Nya nodded, "Of course I do! I'm his sister and more than that," she got up from the bed and pulled Jay to his feet. Dragging him to the deck she started, "Kai, I-" her eyes opened and her brother wasn't on deck. "Kai?"Jay was surprised.

"Maybe we should check back inside," he suggested.

Nya pulled Jay through the halls while calling out her brother's name, "Kai? Kai?" Lloyd poked his head out from one of the doors.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Garmadon came out and stood beside Lloyd. His stick hit the floorboard tipping Lloyd off balance.

"She is looking for her brother," he faced Lloyd who gave an answer.

"He said he was going to go look for..." He paused as Nya looked up at him.

"What? Look for what?"

Lloyd ran his hand through his head, "Cole," he murmured. Nya put her hands on her hips, "He left to go look for Cole! O.K?" Nya's jaw dropped open.

"Kai?" She whispered, a hand hovering over her mouth. Running to down the hall she searched for Sensei.

Garmadon stared at his son, eyes widened, "Son? You let Kai go... alone?" Lloyd nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. "What we're you thinking? And you didn't go with him?" Again, Lloyd nodded in fear. His dad was originally the Ruler of the Underworld, then did all sorts of evil 'things' so Lloyd did have a reason to be afraid.

"Do not worry Sensei," Lloyd overheard Zane, "Lloyd, Jay, and I will find him-"

Nya gasped in shock, "Excuse me? What about me? I can fight and help too ya know?" Zane shook his head.

"We will need another warrior to stay here, just in case we run into trouble," Nya groaned and handed him a communicator. "When did you make these?" Zane questioned her.

"Just like my Samurai explanation to Kai, I have all the time in the world to make stuff while you guys have 'fun'", crossing her arms she waited for Zane to at least give a 'thank you'. Walking up to Jay she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Good luck," she whispered into his ear. Mesmerized by her beauty, Jay didn't move until she slapped him hard on that same cheek.

Zane opened the door for Lloyd and Garmadon, "Here are communicators Nya designed for us," he handed Lloyd and Jay each a communicator. "We leave now, who knows how much trouble Kai could be in."

Waving good-bye to Nya, Jay took his last step off the Bounty and caught up with the others. As they approached the city Jay's eyes fell upon an old lady, dead on the road. Dried blood was stained on her shirt and the pavement around her. Next to her was a wall, also covered in blood. Fresh blood. Below it was more, _Someone must have seriously gotten hurt, or killed_, he thought. "It couldn't have been Cole who did this, or-" Jay looked at Zane and Lloyd.

"I think we just found our first clue," Zane whispered softly as his eyes traveled back and forth from the woman and the blood on the wall.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Tortured

**Chapter 11: Tortured**

Opening his eyes, all he saw was black. There was no light at all, he could tell he was chained to the wall. The metal cuffs were tight around his wrists and ankles. It was cold and painful, he couldn't remember how long he'd been out. But one thing he did remember was how he got knocked out. He was in Ninjago City searching for Cole when suddenly, out of no where, this man attacks him. The pressure of the blades that sunk deep into his arms. Then, the cloaked stranger revealed himself. At that point, Kai couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. He was staring into the crimson eyes of a friend, team mate, and a brother.

He was staring into the eyes of Cole.

Something had changed when Kai had encountered him. Cole's eyes had turned crimson, even better, blood shot red. He wasn't wearing his ninjas gi and of course, that frown. Cole always wore a frown, but this time, it felt different.

"Awake? I presume," a voice hissed. Kai rolled his eyes, he couldn't see anything! How would he know who that voice belonged to? The lights flickered on and in the doorway stood Dust. A foe that he had just met. Observing his surroundings, Kai notice that he wasn't chained to a wall, but a table, slightly tilted up. In front of him was a glass window. It stretched from on end to the other. Kai was trapped in a white room. There were so many panels on the walls. Looking back at Dust, he saw Cole, still with a frown.

Stepping to the side, Dust pushed Cole into the white room. Slowly, Cole walked up to Kai and stood giving him a look that Kai couldn't tell wether it was sad, mad, or angry. Aiming a small dagger at Kai's forehead, Cole threw it but the dagger froze in mid air. "We wouldn't want to kill him now would we?" Dust's voice echoed from the door. Cole growled but didn't talk back. "How about... torture?" Kai faced back at Cole, to his surprise, he didn't smirk or grin. As Dust motioned Cole out of the room, he stood behind the glass.

For some reason, Kai just knew there was a control panel back there. A way to torture him, make him suffer in pain. Sighing, he wished this had never happened. Dust's eyes looked up from below and he smirked at Kai using his pointer finger to flip the switch. Instantly, a panel in the room opened and a small machine crawled out from hiding

"You're the Fire Ninja right?" Without giving a single sign of 'yes' Dust laughed, "Let's see how you can take the heat. With another flick, the room started to heat up. However, Kai's eyes kept focused on the machine. What was it gonna do? "Now, how about some... cuts and wounds to toughen you up?" That's what it was for. The machine revealed its weapons, small blades and big blades. Knives, more daggers and a razor. "Oh don't worry, I won't use the razor," Dust assured him. The blades dug deep, cut through the skin, and poured out some fresh blood. Kai cried out in pain. The heat was to much, he was getting hotter under his suit. The open wounds still had that feeling of something digging through the flesh.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to resist the pain. All of it was to much. He couldn't handle any of it. Suddenly, his eyes widened, the weapons had turned into boxing gloves! Kai was too afraid. Closing his eyes, they punched him hard on each side of the face. He could already taste the blood in his mouth. Sniffing silently to himself he cried out, "Why are you doing this?" Ignoring Kai, Dust didn't bother to answer.

Next, the boxing gloves turned into a boot. It kicked Kai everywhere on the body. From head to toe. He felt sick. This wasn't what he thought of torture. The worst part was that he couldn't move. But even if he could, he would just start falling to the ground and black out right after the first punch from the glove.

Closing his eyes, again, Kai relaxed himself and tried to ease of the pain. "He's through," Kai heard Dust say, flapping open one eyelid he could see Dust shutting down the machine and turning off the heat. The two of them left Kai strapped to the table. His eyelid could not stay open any longer.

He wasn't going to die, he was going to live. He got through with all those comebacks and now, he just had to wait till his friends came to the rescue. Sleeping peacefully on the metal table, Kai waited.

* * *

**Okay, so I know in a lot of my stories Kai is either the second main character, or he dies first, or he just gets tortured like now. Well, he's last on my list of favorite ninjas. But I still like him it's just, Kai and Cole are the two (other than Lloyd) toughest ninjas.**

**R&R**


	12. Maddie

**Chapter 12: Maddie**

Zane bent down next to the lady, "I'm sorry," he whispered close to her. He could not help but feel bad for her. Cole must have killed her, an innocent lady who did him no harm. He watched as Lloyd stared at the blood on the wall. Kai was either dead or alive, and either way, they needed to find him. Lifting the lady from the ground, Zane laid her on the sidewalk.

"Uh Zane, you know she's dead right?" Lloyd started.

"And that she could have diseases!" Jay joked elbowing Lloyd.

Frowning Zane replied, "She does not have any disease Jay, and this lady died because of nothing," Lloyd glared at Jay and he rubbed an arm looking down.

"Well, I... sorry," he murmured. The Blue Ninja got closer to Zane and the lady, he rested a hand on her and said, "I'm sorry for saying you have diseases and I'm sorry for your death," Lloyd coughed.

"Eh hemm, you didn't need to mention the disease part. She's already dead!" He kept pointing out. Zane and Jay shushed him. "Did any of you guys hear that?" Lloyd peeped after there was scratch. It irritated him, then Lloyd could hear the sharpening of blades. "Guys we need to get out of here!" He pushed Jay and Zane away from the dead lady and down to an alley.

"Lloyd, what's going on? We haven't found Kai!" Jay shouted.

Placing a finger in front of Jay's lips, Lloyd whispered, "We have bigger problems," as his eyes traveled to the right corner, there was a man in black standing right behind them. He held two polished and sharpened silver daggers. Turning around to face him Lloyd whipped into his green tornado, "Ninja-GO!" Spinning towards the stranger, Lloyd fell and landed with a pool of blood. Jay opened his mouth and saw that one of his daggers had already strikes Lloyd.

"Who's next?" The stranger leaped forward and tugged the collars of Jay and Zane dropping his daggers. He took them to the other end of the alley and out into the distance where Lloyd couldn't see.

Gripping his stomach, he whimpered and forced himself to get up. "I... have... to warn... the... others," limping back out to the street, he knocked on one of the doors.

The door opened and the woman's eyes were closed while talking, "Yes, May I help you- Oh!" Once they opened, she saw the stained blood on Lloyd's suit. His hand was covered in it from trying to stop the flow. "Come inside," the woman wrapped an arm around his neck and took Lloyd in. "Maddie, come down here and help me with this young man," Lloyd searched for the stairs and glued his attention to them.

"Coming!" She yelled from upstairs, Lloyd could tell she was annoyed. Footsteps were heard from the top floor, marching down the stairs was a girl about his age. She had blonde hair that stopped at her waist and was tied in a ponytail. She wore sporty shorts and a plain white shirt. At her feet were just white socks, Lloyd had a feeling that she wore sneakers. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed Lloyd.

"I'm fine," Lloyd lied.

"Maddie, take care of him, I need to get some dinner," the woman that had helped him called out and slammed the door shut.

The girl rolled her eyes, "How did you end up like this?" The girl must have not noticed his ninja gi.

"I- right now I need to get back to my home," he excused.

She stretched her hand out, "I'm Maddie by the way."

Lloyd shook it, "Lloyd, the G-" he let go and looked into Maddie's eyes.

"What is it? Spit it out!" She begged.

As he stared into her eyes, he could feel her trust, "I'm Lloyd, the Green Ninja," he spoke proudly. Maddie didn't laugh, faint, or gasp. Instead she just nodded. "You don't believe me do you?"

She nodded again, "I do," Lloyd couldn't believe what was happening. "And if you want to get back to tour other team mates, well you can't. Just not right now, it's almost dark, you were out there at sunset," she paused, "I suggest you stay here tonight, then I can take you back. In the mean time, while my mom's not home yet with dinner, I can take you up to my room," she looked at the blood, "After we get you cleaned up," Agreeing, Lloyd and Maddie went to the bathroom upstairs. She handed him some extra clothes, "I'm a tomboy so, here, you can wear these for now," Lloyd snatched the clothes and walled into the bathroom.

When he came out, he felt fresh. The sweatpants were loose and the shirt was plain, just like Maddie's, but green. Lloyd folded up his ripped ninja gi and laid it on the bathroom hanger to dry. "Thanks for letting me use these clothes and for staying," he and Maddie opened the door to her bedroom. It had a simple red paint on the walls and a simple white floor. There was no carpet. Her bed was low to the ground and had green bed sheets. Painted over the red paint was a soccer goal and a soccer ball. "You must like playing soccer," Lloyd guessed.

"Yeah, I always win in the games. I'm a pro, you know?" They both laughed when she rhymed the two words. Lloyd sat on the floor until Maddie called, "You can sleep on my beanbag, it's also a soccer ball," next to the big soccer ball was Maddie's desk, white and black. Again, soccer. Her books were piled on there, obviously she still went to school. "So, how's being a ninja?"

Lloyd tinkered with some stuff on her desk, "Well you know, fighting evil and stuff. Sometimes I hate it, sometimes I don't, but it was my destiny. Just like yours could be a world champion in soccer," he said causing Maddie to blush.

"Well, my mom should be home soon, so we should head back downstairs," Maddie led Lloyd down the stairs.

As the door closed, Maddie's mom called out to the two, "Chicken tonight," she set the plates out and they all took a seat. "So," she turned to Lloyd, "What's your name?"

"Lloyd," he answered politely.

"Well Lloyd, Maddie told me that your staying tonight. Then tomorrow she's taking you back to, the Bounty?" Maddie nodded, so did Lloyd. The rest of the dinner was a quiet conversation, mostly about Lloyd and what happened. After breakfast, Maddie and Lloyd got ready for bed.

"Hold on a sec Maddie," Lloyd took out his communicator and buzzed in, "Hello, Nya?"

Back at the Bounty, Nya ran to answer Lloyd's call, "Hey Lloyd, where are you guys? Are you three alright?"

"Actually, now it's one. Jay and Zane got taken away by Cole, but don't worry, I'm staying at a friend's house for now and will be back tomorrow," Nya understood and left Lloyd alone. "If you stay a bit, I can take you to meet the others, once I save them," he begged Maddie.

"We'll see," she switched off the lamp and tucked herself in. Lloyd wrapped the blanket he took from downstairs and covered himself on the bean bag.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Live or Die

**Chapter 13: Live or Die**

"Zane, Zane," Jay called from behind the bars. "Zane!" Jay kicked the bar, vibrating it but also hurting his toes. "Oww," he hissed grabbing it. This time, he grabbed the bars with his hands and shook as hard as he could. "Zane!" He cried louder. The more he shook, the louder it'd get and then it'd alert whoever was here. Taking a peek at the cell next to him, he saw a small pebble. Reaching out for it, his hand capped it and he fell backwards in the cage, panting. Sitting up straight he aimed, "If I can just," Jay threw the pebble, flying towards Zane it went right past his head and hit the wall. His eye started to twitch, "I-but-What?"

An idea came to mind, but it possibly could mean seriously hurting his friend. Jay spotted the torch on the outside of the cage. Wrapping his fingers around it, he carefully slid it through the bars and then stuck it back out. Flinging the torch in mid-air, it landed with a soft thud on the cell floor beside Zane. "What the?" He yelled. Just as he was about to give up, the flames caught onto a piece of Zane's fabric. "Zane! ZANE!" He screamed shaking the bars again. The paint on that Nindriod would melt, so would he! "ZANE!"

Getting up, he ran around in circles and hit himself against the wall, and passed out. Suddenly, Zane sparked, "Jay?" He said turning around. His eyes reflected to the fire, jumping back, he opened a panel in his arm and extinguished the fire. He was already feeling hot, looking down, a saw drops of yellow paint. Once again, half of his face had been scraped off.

* * *

"Morning Lloyd," a voice greeted him. As Lloyd's eyes shuttered open, he saw Maddie towering over him holding a tray. "I got your breakfast and after you get ready I can take you back to the Bounty," Lloyd sat up in the bean bag and had Maddie set the tray on his lap. There was a cup filled halfway with water. A bowl, a small box of cereal and one small milk carton. Beside the bowl sat a spoon.

"Thanks Maddie," Lloyd thanked and poured the box of cereal. Taking his spoon, he ate it as Maddie watched him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Maddie shrugged, "It's just, I usually eat my cereal with milk," Lloyd fixed his eyes on the milk carton.

"Well, I do the opposite," he excused and kept on eating. Maddie groaned and grabbed some clothes from her closet. Heading for the bathroom she told Lloyd to set the food aside on her desk when he was finished. While Maddie was in the shower, Lloyd read a couple of her books. Sitting on the chair at her desk, he got pulled in and read, one page after another.

"Lloyd?" His communicator buzzed.

Marking his page in the book, Lloyd scooped the communicator from the bean bag and held the button. "Nya?" At first, she didn't reply back until Lloyd heard screaming, "Nya? NYA?"

"Lloyd, Lloyd? Are you there? Lloyd?" It sounded like she was fighting in the Bounty. Something had made it in... or someone.

"That was refreshing," Maddie grinned after coming out from the shower in her clothes. "You ready to go next?" Sticking out a clean and dry towel Lloyd refused.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom, he picked up his ninja gi and did spinjitzu in the bathroom, changing into it quicker. "We gotta hurry to the Bounty. It sounded like Nya was in trouble," Maddie didn't know who Nya was and raised a brow, "I'll explain later. But we have to go!" Pulling on Maddie's arm, Lloyd ran downstairs and out the door.

Outside, he created his Golden Dragon and hopped on, then helped Maddie up. Taking off the ground, Lloyd flew the Dragon through the city and towards the Bounty. "Nya? Dad? Mom?" He called into the empty ship when he arrived. "Sensei?" Maddie trailed behind Lloyd. The Bounty was empty, everything seemed to be left untouched.

"Hey Lloyd," Maddie called from the Bridge. "Lloyd!" When Lloyd found Maddie, he saw her holding a communicator, "Someone took them alright. But of course I won't know who," she laughed.

Lloyd kept a stern face and said one word, "Cole."

"Let me go! Please!" Nya begged, the stranger refused and dragged her, Misako, Sensei, and Garmadon into a dark room. "Who are you?" Nya squirmed in the ropes but got exhausted quickly. Sadly, she was the only one out of the four awake. Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei had been injured while trying to take down this random person who just barges into the Bounty.

Suddenly, the stranger came to a halt and threw Nya in front of him. Sitting down, but still tied in ropes, Nya looked above her waiting for something bad to happen. But nothing did, instead there was a twinkle. She could make out an outline of a person. He was pale and had purple eyes. "Who are you?" She scoffed.

Shaking his head desperately he answered with a smooth tone, "Dust, and you are Nya. Is that right?" He bent down lifting her chin up.

Nya growled, "How do you know my name?"

Dust laughed and backed up imprisoning for the stranger to dump the three wise people into cells. "I believe your friends had encountered me once? Twice," he started. Twisting his wrist all the way around, he produced a bouquet of flowers. Handing them to Nya he said, "For you, and I assure you they are not poisonous."

"I would gladly accept your offer, but can't you see that I'm tied up at the moment?" Dust created a pair of siccors and cut the ropes. Nya blushed and stood up took the flowers.

"Now, would you rather live or die?" He smirked as the stranger came back out. As the stranger took off his mask, Nya gasped at the sight of his face.

Almost bursting in tears Nya cried out, "Cole?" Shielding her eyes from the two Dust asked one more time.

"Let me ask. One. Last. Time. Live... or Die?"

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Nya Falls

**Chapter 14: Nya Falls**

"What do mean? Of course I would choose Live!" Nya protested.

Dust clasped his hands, "That's not what I meant, but since you chose to live, you will take the throne with me once I rule Ninjago," Nya didn't feel quite comfortable around him, "You see, I find you very... attractive. You are more then just a regular girl, you are out of the ordinary."

Shaking her head Nya crossed her arms, "Why would I join you? I would loose my friends, and when joining you also join the dark side!"

"Technically, your friends would still be here. Well, most of them. The three elders, they will eventually die. The robot, he will be reprogrammed to keep eyes on the city. The red one, your brother, he will die and so will the blue one. And the black one here, Cole," Dust focused his eyes on Cole, "he will be a soldier and slave... like royalty."

Nya sighed, "You really think I would join you? Very funny," she turned and got ready to leave Dust, but she didn't know where the exit was. Suddenly, cold hands pierced her arms.

"You will fall for me," Dust said, "I can do anything, and one of them is by making you love me. Take her to the cells, I'll give you an hour to make up your mind," he hissed calling his hands and grimacing as Cole took her away. Walking down a long dark hall, down a red carpet, Nya noticed some of the paintings on the side walls. She was in a house, coming to a stop to the door on her left, Cole shoved Nya inside and followed.

"Cole!" She cried out, tugging on his shirt, "It's me! Nya!"

"I know who you are," he spoke.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do," he paused for a slight second, "I know you as a liar and a foe," sobbing, Nya sunk to the ground. "You can't stay there," Cole picked her up and locked her up behind the bars.

"Cole, please remember me!" She cried after him as Cole silently marched out the door. Seating herself in the corner, Nya dried her tears and sniffed.

"Nya?" A voice called out to her.

"Jay?" Nya's voice shook, using the torch to light up her cell, she saw Jay, a cell across from her. His head tilted to his right and looked at the cage next to Nya. "Zane?" She whispered at his appearance. The left shell of his face had fallen off. Again.

"Hello Nya," he greeted and sat back down turning his back.

Nya frowned, "Is Zane alright?"

Sighing and looking down to the ground he answered, "No, he's had some glitches. I don't think he can survive in here," Nya faced Zane who seemed to spark from time to time. "Even before you got here, I tried to get his attention. After I threw the torch, I gave up, passed out, and I don't know what happened next."

"Oh... where's Kai?" She gasped realizing that her brother wasn't down here with them. Jay shrugged and laid down on the ground. The tears came back and swelled up in her eyes. Kneeling on the ground, she fell to her side and curled up in a ball. In the middle of the cage, she cried. Jay had fallen asleep and Zane just sat near a dark corner. As Nya cried, she eventually began to fall asleep too. When the last tear fell, her eyes had closed.

* * *

Sitting in a large room that Dust had given him, Cole threw his daggers at the wall focusing on his aim. Outside of his room was a red carpet that stretched to what seemed like forever. Across from his room was the dungeon, next to that was Kai who lay helplessly on the table.

With a large frown on his face, Cole twirled the sharp end of the last dagger in his hands. He wrapped his black cloak around his suit and waited, waited for an assignment. The hood over his head messed up his hair, causing the bangs to spread in front. From underneath, his crimson eyes moved from side to side.

"They'll pay!" He yelled thrusting the dagger which zipped straight through the wall. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Cole sat up and opened the door, heading to the dungeon. Tapping quietly on the bars, he whispered, "Wake up... Jay," as the sound rang over and over in his ear, Jay snapped open his eyes and stood up gripping the bars trying to snag at Cole.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Emotionless, Cole spoke, "You won't speak of any of this," grasping Jay's hand tightly. Jay wanted to scream but he would wake Nya up, holding in the pain Cole's crimson eyes flashed. Letting go, Jay looked and gasped at the cut on his hand.

"Gah!" Sinking to the ground he held his wrist in pain. Opening the cell, Cole waltzed in. "Get away from me!" He hissed. Taking out a dagger, Cole held it up ready to kill Jay this very moment. "Stop, please! I'll do anything you want!" Jay begged.

"That's all I needed to hear," Cole tucked the dagger away and kicked Jay in the side. Patting him dearly on the back, Cole left.

* * *

**Hmmm... let me think, what happened to Zane and Jay?**

**Leave your thoughts when you R&R!**


	15. Pierced

**Chapter 15: Pierced**

Sitting in front of the large computer, Lloyd groaned, "How are we gonna find them?" As he pressed random buttons trying to find an answer, he came up with one himself. "The Communicators!"

Maddie stood next to Lloyd and watched as a screen pulled up with a beeping red dot. "Their in... wait, I can't tell what it is. Lloyd?" He shook his head, "it's nowhere near Ninjago City!"

"We have to try," Lloyd gripped Maddie's hand and dragged her off the Bounty. Holding a replica of the map, "Well, for now, we just have to follow the map. And the map says that it's in the Glacier Barrens," Lloyd noted, "I remember that place when I participated in the Ninjaball Run."

"You guys rocked out there!" Maddie cheered jumping up and down, "I was there in the audience," she cleared her throat. Making their way to Ninjago City, Lloyd and Made is began chatting about... well... everything.

"So how did, Cole, turn into this "bad guy"?" She asked Lloyd.

Frowning at the sound of Cole's name, "Well, actually he got amnesia," Lloyd confessed.

"But what happened?" Before Lloyd could talk Maddie kept on talking, "Let me guess, fake memories?" Lloyd nodded.

As they approached the Barrens, Lloyd's eyes scanned the snow, his vision, a little blurred by the frost. No footprints were left behind. No other clues. Maddie stood behind him shivering. Her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm. She had chosen to wear the wrong clothes today and it would have killed her if Lloyd hadn't been so kind. "Here," he said soothing the moment. He unraveled his belt, stretching it out and putting it over Maddie.

Gripping the ends of the green fabric, she looked at Lloyd, "Th-Th-Thanks," she stuttered. Lloyd wrapped an arm around her back and led her through the snow. Luckily, it wasn't knee deep, again, it would've killed her. Maddie's blond ponytail hunched over her left shoulder keeping that side of her neck warm. Her sneakers were sinking deeper into the snow. Her eyes traveled to Lloyd's green shoes. They weren't the same as hers.

"How about we take a quick rest?" Lloyd suggested, he used a fire to melt the snow for Maddie to sit down. Squatting, bending his knees, Lloyd created a small warm green fire keeping the two warm to the toes. He sat close to Maddie for protection and leaned in closer.

He felt a strange feeling, his heart started to beat faster whenever he was around her. His cheeks began to heat up, he could feel the burn, blushing.

Maddie rested her head on Lloyd's shoulder. He felt a strange sensation around him. Heart beating faster, her face beginning to heat up. She closed her eyes gently and purred silently. She'd never done this before, never. Maddie was a tomboy, she was never into boys at her school.

Before Maddie could fully fall into her own world, she felt pain. "Lloyd?" She managed to say, looking at him. Lloyd turned and gasped. Behind her stood Jay, on the snow was a bloody dagger. A trail of red snow dripped from Maddie to Jay.

"Jay?" He breathed heavily, his heart was thumping. He held Maddie's face, and looked into her almost closed eyes, "Maddie?" He cried.

"I'm sorry," Jay peeped as he stared blankly at Lloyd, "I c-can't control, my-myself," he complained and in a blink of an eye, Jay vanished. The snow began to blow and the pure white snow around them turned red.

"Maddie?" Lloyd sniffed. He took off the belt wrapped around her top and banded it over her stomach. Her eyes stared hopelessly into Lloyd's and he picked her up. "I have to find that house," Lloyd told himself carrying Maddie through the blizzard.

* * *

There was a creak and Nya awoke. It sounded awful, the sound rang in her ears repetitively. Rubbing her eyes, her vision cleared and Cole came into focus. "Get away from me!" She yelled backing up until she hit the wall. Cole's crimson eyes gleamed and he crept closer.

"Dust needs you," he said respectively and grabbed Nya by the arms dragging her out of the cage. "Stop squirming brat," he hissed.

Nya glared at Cole, "Did you just call me a brat?" Still showing no emotion, Cole's eyes went from up to down at her. "I will tell you Cole! You know how much I help arpund the Bounty! How I'm the one that fixed it and how Jay and I invented all those things!" She struggled even more, but Cole wouldn't let go.

As they stepped out the door, Nya was dragged pass a white room. In the middle sat a figure, alone on a metal table. Dressed fully in red, Nya knew him anywhere, "Kai!" She cried put to him, but Kai didn't move. Sure he could hear her but Kai didn't move.

"Here's that unworthy fool you asked for," Cole tossed Nya in front of Dust. She fell in front of his feet and looked up eyeing him, "Give me back my friend!" She growled, "Give me back Cole!" Dust bend down and hushed her. Nya removed his hand and spit in his face.

"Well Nya, have you made your decision?" He cooed gripping her chin and shaking it. She watched in horror as Cole cuffed her hands to the ground.

"Yes. I have," she protested, "I would never love you," Nya lowered her eyelids halfway and breathed uncontrollably. Cole stepped on her back, pressing, not to hard. Dust smirked.

"I knew that'd be your answer, hold her down harder Cole!" Dust ordered and Cole pressured harder on her back. Nya howled out in pain. Her eyes reflected of the purple glow in Dust's palm and he gently held it before her heart.

She began to feel heavy, as she stared at Dust, she began to have feelings for him. Dust laughed and held out another bouquet of flowers. As Cole released the cuffs off of Nya's wrists, she gladly accepted and blushed. Pulling her closer, Dust turned to Cole, "Bring in the Blue Ninja," Cole obeyed and left him.

Coming back, he nudged Jay forward, "What?" He cried. He couldn't do anything, his hands were cuffed and he was to obey Cole. "Let me go!" He begged, "Cole I know you remember me! Think! Think back to when we were a team!" Jay tried to snap Cole out of it.

"We were never a team, you were never my friend. My memory serves so," he said coldly.

"That isn't your memory!"

"Take him away!" Dust commanded as he gripped Nya and rubbed her arm. Cole followed his orders and took Jay back to his cell.

"Cole!" He continued while he still wasn't locked up again, "Cole! Please! It's me! Jay, the one you called Mouth of Lightning!?" When he passed Zane who just sat there, hopeless, he added, "Zane! The White Ninja, your Nindriod brother? And Kai! The hot-head!" At that, he had given up and was thrown behind the bars. "Cole," he squeaked and fell to the ground on his back.

Muttering words to himself, Jay frowned and kept his eyes on the grey plain ceiling.

* * *

**I finally got chapter 15 up!**

**R&R**


	16. Light Blue

**Chapter 17: Light Blue**

Jay didn't want to, but it came. After Cole left his cage, he felt controlled. Manipulated, he couldn't control his movements. He couldn't control anything. It felt like his brain was shut down. His heart raced faster, beating faster.

Alone he sat in the dark corner of his cell. After a couple more minutes, he rose. Jay didn't know what Cole wanted him to do. He waited and Cole came down releasing him from behind bars. Jay walked out and obeyed Cole's command. But he couldn't tell what the command was. He picked up a shining blazing dagger and walked silently out the house.

Outside was freezing, cold. He was in the Glacier Barrens. Behind him was the house, a tall black house. It looked gloomy and sad from the outside. But inside it seemed fun and likeable. Suddenly, his feet took him away. Jay kept his head down. He pleaded to go back, but no one could hear him.

They stopped, Jay's feet stopped. Maybe they could hear him, he began to talk to them, unexpectedly they began moving again. Holding the dagger above his heart, Jay wanted to kill himself until he saw a spark. A fire, around the fire Sat a figure in green. He was leaning against someone, she looked like a girl.

No, Jay couldn't hurt them, he forced himself to go back but his feet kept moving. "Lloyd" he tried to scream but his words were caught in the blizzard. "Lloyd!" He tried again. As he crept closer, Jay pushed the dagger behind him. His uncontrollable movement zipped his arm forward and he held the dagger close to the girl.

She looked so peaceful, Jay couldn't hurt her. Surely Lloyd would have heard someone approaching. Sticking the blade of the dagger through the girl's chest, He dropped it on the snow and stood in place. He finally had control again, but the girl was dying.

"Lloyd?" The girl whispered looking up at him. Jay felt terrible, he's never murdered someone before.

_Please be okay, please be okay,_ he prayed watching her collapse into Lloyd's arms. The Green Ninja turned his head and looked at the ground. Red, a trail red and a blood stained dagger. He cried and tilted his head up.

Jay?" He breathed heavily, his heart was thumping. He held the girl's face, and looked into her almost closed eyes, "Maddie?" He cried.

"I'm sorry," Jay peeped as he stared blankly at Lloyd, "I c-can't control, my-myself." And he ran off before Lloyd could do anything.

Back in the house, Jay curled himself up into a ball shaking in fear in the cell. "I won't hurt people anymore," he repeated and his eyes stared violently into the darkness. Nya wasn't in the dungeon with him, only Zane, who wouldn't help at all.

Then, he fell asleep.

Zane sat facing the wall. He didn't know what was wrong with him. In this place, he glitched every second. It hurt. Zane lifted his left shell of his face. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't, he was a Nindriod. A robot. Robot's couldn't cry, could they?

He never felt emotion, well maybe. But he only cried once, right? When he flicked his memory switch for the first time. His father, he never wanted to forget him.

_Glitch_.

Zane's eyes never moved away from the wall. He didn't count the time, he just let it pass. He didn't talk to his friends, he just ignored them. And he didn't move at all, he just sat there.

Sighing, the Nindriod kept his eyes open and didn't let himself drift into sleep.

_Glitch_.

He didn't wonder how Kai was, or Jay, or Nya. He didn't think about Cole or Lloyd. He didn't think about anything.

The Nindriod sat. Stared. Lips closed. Eyes blinking. Breaths taken.

_Glitch_.

Glitching.

* * *

**See how this works with the title? Jay, the Blue Ninja, and Zane the White Ninja.**

**White+Blue=Light Blue**

**Now I can get back to working in this story with the Rumor of the Haunted finished.**

**R&R**


	17. A Romantic Dinner

**Chapter 17: A ****_Romantic _****Dinner**

Dust led Nya down the narrow corridor halls. He stopped when his feet approached a door that revealed a fancy table for two. Above it hung chandeliers, in the middle of the table top was a vase of roses. His arm outstretched pass the door frame and he let Nya in first.

Standing in the corner of the room was a figure dressed in black. Stepping out of the shadows he rose a fist at Dust but lowered it, "Ahh Cole, how lovely to see you here." As always, Dust had planned it all. In front of him was a large dinner plate. Set onto the side were two forks, a spoon, and a knife. Beside the knife was a napkin. Dust took it and laid it neatly on his lap.

When Cole came closer, not only was he dressed in black and grey, but his outfit had changed. Cole wore a black zipped up vest and a white collared shirt under it. He had on black dress pants and white gloves on his hands. Holding a silver platter on the palm of his hand, Cole set it on the table and lifted the cover. Dust cleared his throat and coughed, "Thank you."

"Villians don't say Thank You," Cole spat and stood by the side.

"Aww Dust how sweet," Nya cooed still under his spell. Her eyes had a shade of pink in them and she stared desperately at him.

Cole growled. He picked Dust up by the sleeve and pulled him away, "You don't love her do you?"

"Of course I do! She is out of the ordinary and I will use her against her friends to destroy them, taking them out of the way. After that, she will be crowned my queen in Ninjago City and-" he stopped when Cole punched his shoulder.

"What will happen to me?"

"Uh... You will be treated like royalty just not as equally as Me and her." Dust paused looking back at Nya who waited patiently.

"That's not true! I overheard you saying I would become your slave and soldier!" Cole took out his dagger ready to stab Dust.

"Wait!" He shouted and Cole kept it raised but didn't strike. "What if..."

Pushing him away, Cole stormed out the room and down to the dungeon, "You." Cole said coldly to Jay, "Tell me your story."

Dust headed back to his seat and toyed with his fork, twirling it on his plate. "Is something wrong?" Nya frowned at him and took his hand.

"Nothing, in the meantime let's eat," Dust said and rubbed his shoulder mumbling to himself angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked startled and scooted backwards on the floor bumping into the wall. Cole crept closer and breathed close to his face.

"Tell me. You keep saying that I was your friend. Part of a team," he smirked. For the first time since he'd had shown no emotion, Cole smirked. Then he put his hands on his hips and grinned widely.

"I can't do it." Jay stated nearly laughing.

"What? Why?" Cole protested flailing his arms up into the air.

"Well not when your dressed like that!" Then, Jay burst into laughter and tears pointing. He didn't reliazed that Zane was watching.

Zane sat and had turned his attention to Jay and Cole, "I'd like to see where this goes," he said in a low voice.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being a little short. Couldn't stay up late because I had to go to bed.**

**School is going great! Just started it yesterday so today was my second day. I know some of you have already started but how is it? What's your favorite subject, having fun!?**

**I am!**

**R&R**


	18. Dust or Kai?

**Chapter 18: Dust or Kai?**

"I-I," he started but was too weak to continue. His vision wasn't clear, breathing sharply and heavily, he couldn't keep his chin up. His face was bruised and scratched with deep cuts. Dry blood streamed down his face and arms. His Ninja gi was ripped and revealed parts of his body. All he could think about was his sister, his friends. The dark brown hair hung before his eyes, warm breath blew directly at it.

He was too afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would die. "No!" He shouted to himself and prayed his eyes open wide. He clenched his fists and growled in anger. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to leave his friends and his sister. That boy, he was as old as they were. He couldn't believe that Dust, had taken Cole away from him.

Ignoring the thought of death, Kai shut his eyes tight and concentrated hard. His brows furrowed inwards and his fists started to burn. Heating up, he melted the cuffs on the white table and broke his wrists free. Relieved, he sat up and bent over to melt the bars over his feet. Swinging his legs of the table, Kai used his hands to melt the hinges of the door. "They're back," he whispered to himself.

Kai hid in the shadows, pressing his back against the wall. "Now, which way is the exit?" He asked himself and snuck into an empty room. Closing the door, he scanned his surroundings. Taking a few steps deeper into the dim room, Kai picked up a sword. Sliding it onto his back, he opened the door a creak and peeked. No one. Slipping down the halls, Kai encountered someone sitting on a bed. His head hung down sadly and he was biting his lip.

Quickly moving himself back behind the wall, Kai's muscles stiffened. He heard the figure say in a deep and dry voice, "No need to hide Fire Ninja. I saw you." Kai didn't know whether to run or come forth. Suddenly, a dagger zipped pass him and Kai gulped as he heard footsteps approaching. Closing his eyes, Kai didn't move and a hand touched him. "Or should I say... Kai," his voice was softer and sounded safe.

Lifting an eyelid he saw a face with a warm smile. Looking below his head, Kai saw a black Ninja gi; just like Cole's. He relaxed his muscles and pulled him into a hug. "Cole," he mumbled and let go. "Do you, remember me?" He asked.

Cole shook his head. The smile on Kai's face dropped and he slid down the wall. Unexpectedly, he gripped Kai's arm tightly and dragged him into the room. "What? Wh-" Kai started.

"Be quiet!" Cole hissed and slammed the door in anger. "You don't want Dust to hear." He threw Kai to a corner and towered over him. His eyes narrowed in on the Red Ninja. After a few seconds of silence, Cole dropped to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"Cole?" Kai scooted closer and shook him lightly. "Cole!?"

"I don't... I don't know what to... I don't know what to believe in anymore!" Cole looked up and opened his eyes. They were still crimson but Kai could see more tears starting to swell up.

Kai had nothing to say. "I-"

"Who am I? Am I just a normal civilian? Am I this assassin who's always unhappy? Or am I a Ninja like what Jay said I was?" He cried. Cole pushed Kai away and fell onto his bed, "I'm- I'm-!" Before he could continue, Kai walked up to him and turned Cole's head to face his.

"Cole, don't listen to Dust. Don't listen to me. You'll know soon, I don't want to push too hard and make you even angrier. Or sadder?" Kai started, "But, listen, it won't be long before you find out. I know who you are and I-" There was a sudden knock on the door. Wait, it wasn't a knock. The door had fell to the ground and Dust stood with Nya in the doorway. "Sis!"

Nya sighed heavily and gave Dust a side hug. "That's enough for now," he said patting her hand. Nya frowned and moved away. "Looks like you escaped. Think I wouldn't notice?" Kai gulped and jumped off the bed. "It's obvious you know when, well let me just put it this way. Criminals must be smart. In other words... don't leave a mess." Dust's lips curved into a smile and his eyes went from Cole to Kai.

Cole's face was red from all the tears and Kai backed up slowly taking out his sword. "Cole, what are you doing with this... with your enemy?" He laughed and Kai growled.

"I don't even know who the enemy is anymore!" He cried and grabbed a dagger out from his pocket.

"What- what happened to the suit I gave you?" Cole shook his head and aimed the dagger at Dust, "Whatever the Ninjas told you, their lies! All lies! I gave you your true memories Cole! Listen to me! You belong to me!" He hissed.

"I don't belong to anyone!" The Black Ninja growled and thrusted his dagger at him. Not flinching, the dagger stopped inches away from Dust's face. Smirking, it dropped and scratched the tile floor.

Kai looked back from Dust to Cole, "Get away from him!" He ran to Dust, pointing his sword at the pale man. Dust stuck out his hand and Kai froze before him. He gritted his teeth and tried to move. "I. Can't. Move," Dust laughed and pulled Nya by his side.

"Oh Kai, is this your sister?" He asked crunching his face. "Turns out, she agreed to be with me. Become my queen! You know, she really is a special girl. I see why you protect her all the time. Why even the Blue one likes her." Kai wanted to snap at him, but couldn't. "Now Cole," Dust turned to him.

Cole stood silently his face in a worried expression. "Get- get away from me," he pleaded backing up. Dust held out his hand and pulled Cole forward using his magic. He squirmed to reach out for the bed post and hold on but it was too strong.

"Let go!" Dust commanded as he dragged Cole closer.

"No!" Cole took steps backwards and broke free from the mist using his strength.

"Cole's powers are back too," Kai muttered under his breath, still frozen in place.

"You will learn to do what I say!" Dust said his voice getting deeper. His purple eyes glowed and he started to transform. His legs grew larger ripping through his pants and so did Dust's arms. His teeth became sharper and his ears became larger and pointy. Dust's pale skin turned a dark green and his size grew larger, like 10 times larger than Kai. The giant Dust broke through the roof causing the ceiling to break and crumble to the ground.

Cole's legs shook in fear and he felt around for an extra dagger. There were none. He didn't even have his scythe, but either way, that was useless against him.

"Cole! Forget what I said, you're a Ninja! You're my friend and team mate, my... I mean our leader! Jay was telling the truth! Don't listen to Dust! Just-" Kai began but was silenced by the Dust.

"Shut up!" He boomed and kicked Nya to the side, "I'll come back for her later!" His head jerked to Cole's direction. "Listen, Cole, you are mine! You will obey me!" Cole suddenly began to sway, he gripped onto the bed post to keep his balance.

"Cole don't you dare listen to him!" Kai rejected. Dust growled in anger and used his magic to take Kai's mouth away.

Cole looked at Kai in pain and fell backwards onto the bed. He gripped his head and howled in pain. "Dust? Kai?" He repeated moving his eyes back and forth. Cole's mind was stuck, stuck between who to obey. He didn't know anything about Kai beside him being his enemy. He knew that Dust was his master and he was his slave. "Dust? Kai?"

Kai wanted to shake his head at Cole. _Come on! Shake!_ He thought but couldn't even move a muscle. He wanted to shout No! But his mouth was gone.

Dust glared down at the Black Ninja who laid helplessly on the bed sheet.

"Dust? Kai? Or Dust? Or Kai?" Cole cried uncontrollably.

* * *

"Zane!" Jay called out to the White Ninja. He inhaled deeply and became transparent, "My powers are back!" He laughed and flew threw the bars. "Zane!" Turning solid again, he ran to Zane's cell and shook the bars. "Zane! Are powers are back! Freeze the bars! Something major is going on back there!"

"I do not want to Jay," he heard Zane say.

"What!?" Jay shook harder, "Come on! We have to help whoever is there!" Jay panicked and searched the dungeon for keys. "Wait, hold on. They were with Cole. Darn it!" Jay stood back in front of Zane's cell and shook the bars again. "Fine, if you don't want to go, I will!"

Jay huffed and left Zane to glitch in the cage. Running down the half broken halls, Jay skidded to a stop when he saw Nya. "Nya!" He cried and ran over to her.

Then, he heard screaming, "Dust? Or Kai? Dust? Kai? Or Dust? Or Kai?" He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Cole in pain on the bed. "Dust? Or Kai?" He kept repeating.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. You know with school going on, also I'm taking XC, Cross Country, after school so I'm really busy.**

**R&R**


	19. Fixing the Ninjas

**Chapter 19: Fixing the Ninja**

"Cole snap out of it!" Jay called out to his leader. He sat by Nya watching Cole struggle to make up his mind. Dust peered down from above and clenched his fists stomping one foot on the ground in anger. "Wake up Cole!"

He held his head in pain and marched back and forth when he fell off the bed. Dust shrunk smaller to his human form and spoke in a voice that echoed, "Listen Cole, if you want all this to be over, choose me." Cole shook his head and bit his lip. Dust's eyebrows curved in and he began to shape shift again, "You made the wrong decision kid," creeping closer, Dust grew a long blue tail. His eyes turned wide and red and scales began to appear. "Look into my eyesss," he hissed. Cole shut his eyes tight to avoid contact.

Kai watched in horror as Dust transformed into a replica of Skales and tried to hypnotize Cole. "Get away from me!" He thrust his hand out swiping it across his body and started to back up. Cole's eyelids were still closed but he couldn't see where he was walking.

Dust slithered closer, "Cole... I have a sssurprissse for you," suddenly, he was stopped by a shurikane. Whipping his snake head around, Dust's eyes widened at the sight of a frozen tail. "What?" His tail was stuck in a chunk of ice. Turning back into a human, Dust was released from the ice.

"Step away from my brother." A sincere and natural voice said. Cole lifted his eyelids and he, Kai, and Jay turned to the source of that voice. The man was surrounded by ice crystals, protecting him from an attack by Dust. His eyebrows were deep into his eyes and his mouth, a straight line. But by the looks of it, this Ninja of Ice was furious at Dust. "Do not harm him anymore," Zane ordered.

"It's not like I'm just going to walk away!" Dust laughed and stepped aside for Zane to clearly see Cole, "I could always use you instead. Take away your memories, turn you into a chunk of ice and melt you. I can do anything! You should be thankful that I at least gave you your powers back," he took a dagger out of his body and aimed it at Kai. Sweat trickled down the Red Ninjas face and he gulped in fear.

Grinning evily, Dust released his grip and the sharp end of the blade headed straight for Kai's chest. "Tsk, tsk, I really hate having to do this... NOT!" And he pulled his arm back stopping the weapon. Kai breathed in relief, but he still couldn't move. "You know..." He immediately turned to Jay and motioned for him to come closer.

"I've seen what you can do! Why would I ever-" he was cut of by an invisible force dragging him to his knees before Dust. The pale man plucked the chip out of Jay's back and threw it to the side. "Oww," the Blue Ninja groaned rubbing the spot.

"How would you love to become my Comedian?" Dust asked him bending down whispering into Jay's ear.

"Really? A comedian? Yeah I'm funny but really?"

Dust rolled his eyes and pulled Jay up to his feet, "Fine," he huffed and flicked his wrist. Smoke appeared where Jay stood, when it cleared, he was being hung by strings and had on a white and blue hat. "You will entertain me when I take the throne with this beautiful young lady." He made Nya appear by his side causing Jay to growl.

He slowly turned his head to the Ice Ninja, "What about you hmm?" He observers Zane's qualities and suddenly, an idea came to mind, "Zane, is it?" Zane nodded, "Nindriod?" Again Zane nodded. "How about..." before he could react, Zane was standing perfectly still in place. He looked as if he had been rebooted. Dust walked up to him and figured with a few of Zane's wires, switches, and gears.

"Leave him alone!" Kai hissed through his gritted teeth. Smiling wide, Dust marched up to Kai and winked.

"What would you like?" Kai sprayed water through his teeth attempting to hit Dust.

"I want all my friends back!"

"I got an idea, but it'd have to wait. You can be my test subject!" Dust cheered and left him for Cole, "Now Cole, who do you choose?" Cole was curled up in a ball in the corner. Dust leaned in over him and casted his horrifying shadow.

"Leave me alone," he begged shielding his head.

"Oh Cole, why would I do that?" Dust kicked Cole's side and shouted, "Choose now!" Cole didn't say a word. Dust's purple eyes gleamed and he continued, "Get up! This time, NONE of you will disobey me. You work for me and only take my orders!" He picked Cole up and dragged him out of the busted wall, "You're coming with me for a little tweak."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I just started working o Chapter 18's update and got tired. I wanted to finish soon so that you guys could get the updates more.**

**Since my week this week will be very busy, do not expect more updates.**

**I'll also be receiving my school laptops on Monday.**

**I have no clue if I'll be able to do some fanfiction on there, but I do know that I can type up my next chapters on Word Document; after that I can send it from school email and upload it. **

**Another thing, I'm only going to be updating this story and Ever After-Mas for now. No new stories will be starting until one is out of the way. Please check out Ever After-Mas. I'm working on Chapter 2 of that right now.**

* * *

**Just wanting to say HI to Shinxs, CameronNinjaDragon, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Ever and Discord.**

**R&R **


	20. The Last One

**Chapter 20: The Last One**

Lloyd carried Maddie through the blizzard. His legs sank deeper into the snow each second. Every time a foot was burried in the snow, Lloyd would whisper to himself, assure himself that Maddie was going to be okay. Tell himself that everything would soon be back to normal. "Where is that house?" He mumbled under his breath. It was as if it was invisible. The house blended in with it's location making it hard to identify.

Maddie flinched in Lloyd's arms. She used her hands to brush the hair from her face weakly. Her eyelids were halfway open and she tried to speak to Lloyd. "No," Lloyd spoke as he walked harder. Suddenly, the Green Ninja felt himself hit something hard. Backing up, he used an arm to feel around for a doorknob. Nothing to the left but the end of the house. Skidding to the right, Lloyd's fingers crunched against a round object. Grasping it in his palm, Lloyd turned it to the right and slowly opened the door. Closing it quietly behind him, Lloyd began to feel warm. There was a long, narrow hall before him. Torches lit the sides and paintings were hung below them.

Unfamiliar paintings.

One foot after the other, he hustled through the corridor coming across the first door, well door frame. The metal white door had already been busted down. He carried on and whispered to Maddie, "It's going to be okay." Lloyd halted next to a door swung wide open. It was a cellar. No... a dungeon. Skipping ahead, Lloyd marched further until he reached another door with the word Library engraved on it. Deciding this was the safest place to hide, Lloyd walked in holding Maddie.

The inside was huge, it was a circular room with shelves and shelves of books. He carefully set Maddie on a couch, located on the right side of him, and patted her softly. Taking a stroll from one end to another, Lloyd searched for a book on healing. Dust was like a sorcerer, he could perform many spells. If so, maybe even a spell to heal Maddie. But since Lloyd knew that would never happen, he decided to do so himself.

"A... B... C... D..." Lloyd hummed while scanning each shelf. Just then, Lloyd heard a cough, "Maddie," he inhaled and raced to her. Before Lloyd could reach the couch, she held a hand out.

"It's... okay- just keep- looking," she said coughing up each word. Lloyd turned around continued looking for the right book.

"Q... R... S!" Lloyd jumped and slid out a book with the title Spells from it's place. Flipping through the dusty pages, Lloyd scanned them for a heading of Healing. "Come on, just hang in there Maddie," he called out to her. Suddenly, there was a sudden knock on the door. "Just a little more time!" Lloyd searched the room for something heavy. There were extra chairs and tables, so Lloyd shoved them in front of the door.

"Let go of me!" Lloyd heard a scratchy voice yell from the other side.

"Hold on there Cole, it'll just take a second," the man tugged at the door, "Or minute." He growled and kicked the door sharply.

"Sorry Maddie," Lloyd whispered to her and quickly hid behind a bookshelf. Breathing silently, Lloyd waited and the door was busted down. A boy about his age marched into the room. His pale skin made him look dangerous, his arm was reached out and pulled on a black collar.

Cole was on the other end, dying to break free. _Dust_, Lloyd thought and kept silent. He watched closely as Dust approached Maddie. _No_. The pale boy stroked her face dearly and muttered something under his breath. A whisk of purple circled Maddie's wound and closed it up.

Soon, Maddie's eyes lit up and she shot up, creaking her neck around to Dust. Before the girl could react, Dust used his magic to freeze her from saying a word. Throwing Cole against the shelf closest to Lloyd, the Green Ninja helped softly and stepped aside drawing no attention. Sweat trickled down his face and spine again as he held in his words. Cole was frightened of Dust, that wasn't normal but his memory was not fully brought back. He shivered and bowed before Dust holding in his tears.

Lloyd kept backing to the side until his palm hit something. It pressed in and the wall flipped over. "Woah!" He shouted as he was moved to the other side.

Dust glared at the wall and growled, banging at it. "I missed one," Lloyd heard him hiss. Afraid that Dust would find a way through quick, he hurried down to wherever this other end took him.

"I'll come back for you Maddie," he jogged faster, "Don't worry guys, I'll get you back. Now all I have to do is find my parents and uncle." Lloyd shook off his thoughts and prepared his next destination.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... do NOT think I am abandoning this story and FanFiction; I AM NOT!**

**Sorry this chapter is a Little short too.**

**Yes I am able to still read and review on stories, but I just can't find enough time to update. That means expect SLOW ones to come.**

**My day is just really busy, I have to wake up early and get to school early. After that I have XC (Cross Country) practice till 4:45, and I get home around 5.**

**Yesterday I had to take my brother to my old Elementary School Carnival. The day before I had my first XC Meet. Or Race. So really busy.**

**Weekends are my most free time, but just keep that in mind.**

**Also, I've been noticing I've only been getting 1 review a chapter now. So please review to this chapter, I'd appreciate it a lot!**

**To _Shinxs_- I can't wait for your next update on the story _Decision- A Rescue Mission_. Keep in touch! :)**

**R&R**


	21. Broken Pieces

**I'm back! Told you I didn't abandon this story. I know I've been posting new ones, but well, I'm bored and tired. Anyways, here is my new chapter! I know it's been a long time since an update, but we all need time... right? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Broken Pieces**

Finding his parents was the number on thing on Lloyd's mind. He couldn't stop to rest or else he'd be caught. If he was caught, it was the end for him and his friends. His family. Pacing through the garden, he dug his fingernails into his head. Cole was lost. Kai, Jay, and Zane were taken by that Dust. And Maddie... Maddie... He could've protected her. But she got hurt. _Was_ hurt. And he just left her. Now even his parents were trapped somewhere.

He didn't know himself anymore. He wasn't even sure where he was. One minute Lloyd, the Green Ninja, was running as fast as he could from Dust, a secret passage in the walls. Hidden in the library. Then the next minute, he ended up here. Of all places, a beautiful, not demolished - yet - garden. It was lovely. Peaceful. Relaxing. A small water fountain sprouted from the left of a patch of lillies and roses. He sat himself on a bench and relaxed. Even though it wasn't initially part of the plan to take a break, Lloyd needed it.

Curling his fingers to his palm, Lloyd inhaled sharply. His blond hair fell down before his eyes and his green eyes sparked up at a garden gate. Tall, black, pointy, but sturdy. Like Cole. Suddenly, his fingers uncurled and he fell to his knees from the bench. He could've arrived sooner. Should've arrived sooner.

Then, he stopped and dried tears from his eyes. Why did he keep blaming himself? He had to pull it together. Standing up, Lloyd raced to what looked like a door to the inside of the house. He tugged and pushed but it wouldn't open. Lloyd gritted his teeth.

Taking one deep breath that filled his lungs, expanding as if he himself was a balloon, Lloyd kicked the door and surprisingly, it fell. Collapsed to the ground, landing silently.

Resting a palm against the door frame, Lloyd huffed and scurried through the halls. Breath suddenly out of control, he panted as he ran. Reaching out to the metal armor of a unexisting knight on the sideline, Lloyd pulled the sword. Tucking it to his back, he kept his running. The first thing he needed to do was find his parents.

Lloyd's mind wandered, leaving him blank. He didn't know where he was going. He ignored the voices around him until a certain voice caught his attention.

"Lloyd!" A familiar voice called. But it sounded fuzzy. Hurting his ears. Lloyd stopped and propped his sword out, scanning the area. "Lloyd!"

His memory triggered back and tears began to blur his vision. "Mom? Mom is that you?" He dropped the sword and it landed with a clank. Lloyd ran from place to place, "Mom? Mom?" He sniffed.

"Lloyd! To your right!" A second voice called.

"Dad!"

His feet turned and Lloyd was confused. All that he saw was a mirror. "Mom? Dad?" He walked up to it and fogged the space.

"Son!" Garmadon's voice said, filled with relief.

"Lloyd, Lloyd is that you?" Came a third.

"Sensei Wu!" Lloyd cried and wiped his face. "Where are you guys?"

"Lloyd listen to me," Misako began, but Lloyd still couldn't see any of them. "You are the only one left. Dust trapped us in here. Trapped us on the other side-"

"We're trapped in another realm. Quite similar to the Underworld. But not." Sensei continued.

Lloyd shook his head. "What- I'm confused. Similar to the Underworld... but... _not_?"

From the other end, Garmadon nodded. "You need to get us out. But most importantly, rescue the other Ninja. They're more important for your survival. I don't know how'll you'll need to do that, but find a way. Dust holds all his magic, but what you need to do is learn it. He can perform many tricks, but so can you. Or so will you," Lloyd stopped them there.

"How do you know so much about him?"

"There's not enough time to explain Lloyd. I can hear him. Feel his presence. Lloyd, you need to move- Lloyd?" Garmadon watched as his son tried to lift the mirror, "Lloyd put us down! Son. I order you to let go!"

"N-No!" He struggled and it fell on his back.

"Son! Put the mirror-" Lloyd turned and faced the incident. His mouth shaped open and he begun to cry again.

Rushing to the glass, Lloyd picked up the pieces. "Mom? Dad? Sensei Wu? No no no no!" He gripped his hair and pulled hard, hard enough for him to cry more. It was broken. He broke the mirror.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. I had a game/meet yesterday and did an awesome job during the run, buuut I guess I drank to much water before the race so while I ran, it went... up and down and up and down.**

**Sorry for the late updates, been working on school stuff. Did I mention in Choir, we're working on doing a flash-mob?**

**Oh yeah.**

**We're gonna combine it with two other classes. It should be done by close to the end of October because... we're working on THRILLER! The dance moves are really easy, but to put them together is tricky.**

**Question(s) of the chapter: (I'll be doing this now)**

**1) Do you have an Instagram? If so please follow me and I'll follow you back. Or at least check me out on the internet**

** Cherrychanga_gal**

**2) How many of you saw Rainbow Rocks? If not, who's excited for it to come on the Hub Network/Discovery Family Channel on October 17th? Or the DVD release. I'm buying it.**

* * *

**To Shinxs:**

**If you are reading this... I'd like to say hi.**


	22. Escaping

**Chapter 22: Escaping**

"Bow before me," Dust smirked, a hand on his hips, his eyes peering over the Black Ninja. He kicked his side forcing Cole to fall to his side. Cole whimpered silently, gripping his rib. Someone crept up behind Dust, touching his shoulder. "Not now my love," he cooed and gripped her soft hands. Kissing it on the back, Cole tried to slash at Dust.

"What do we do with the girl?" The stranger put a hand on her hip and pointed at Maddie who still lay frozen on the couch.

Cole's eyes widened. "Nya," he whispered. Finally, it all came back to him. Cole really was a Ninja. He was chosen as one of the protectors of Ninjago. His brothers, his family, that Dust who lied to him entirely. Cole struggled to stand up but collapsed, hitting the his side, hurting it more.

Dusk forced Cole to bow again. "I said bow!"

"I did you fool," Cole scoffed as he rose. Dusk growled and pinned the Black Ninja against the wall, beside the shelf of books. "Let go of me!" Cole squirmed but couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, he could see Maddie. Lying helplessly on th couch, frozen in place. "Where are my friends?!" Dusk spit in his face. "Gah!"

"So you've chosen," the pale boy kicked Cole's legs. Cole bit his lip and held in the pain. Dusk let go and watched as Cole sunk to the ground, sniffing and breathing uncontrollably.

Nya laughed and linked her arm to Dust's. "No. Let go and leave." He ordered. Nya sighed and strolled out the door, blowing Dust a kiss before she slammed the door, shaking the room. He walked up to Cole, towering over him. "So you really think... You can get away? Your friends are changed. That Green Ninja has ran somewhere and I'm going to find him. But you Cole. I still need you."

Cole's legs shook. His hands trembled and he stared down at the floor. His stomach ached badly, he felt like he needed to vomit. Before her could speak, Dust continued. "You will listen to my orders. You will obey me... Cole." As Dust spoke, purple mist came out of his mouth, traveling to Cole's body.

The purple mist entered his body, consuming the brain first. Cole's mind was becoming weak. His vision turned blur and his breaths became wide and open. Fighting against the spell, Cole sprung forward and attacked Dust.

"Get off me!" Dust hissed and knocked Cole to the side.

"I am not a slave!" Cole picked himself up and threw his shoulders over the boy. "Especially to the dark!" Dust squirmed and kicked Cole's side again. Cole bit his lip, frustrated and grabbed a book, throwing it at Dust. Reflecting the throw, he walked closer to Cole. The Black Ninja pried himself up and wobbled over to hide behind the bookshelf.

"Come out you pesk!" Dust yelled and shot his hand through a row of books, blasting them away leaving a smoking hole. Cole gasped and ran to the side as fast as he could. His hand suddenly hit something, a button. Grinning, he pressed it and the wall threw itself over.

Dust twitched, his body surrounded in purple flames.

Cole didn't look back. He ran in between the walls until he was in a garden. "Lloyd!?" He cupped his hands over his mouth and tried again, "Lloyd!?" His eyes widened as he spotted the busted door. With no plan, Cole rushed back inside the building, following at what he assumed to be Lloyd.

"Lloyd? Lloyd?" Cole echoed through the halls. Suddenly, he noticed a small little green figure sitting beside a broken frame and shattered glass. "Lloyd?" Moving his legs, Cole bent down next to him.

"C-Cole?" He whispered while drying his tears. As his eyes locked on Cole, more tears began to swell. "How'd you find me? Are y-you still evil? I-" he jumped back.

Cole tugged on the Green Ninja' s sleeve. "Lloyd it's alright. I escaped and tried to find you. Dust however-"

Sighing heavily in relief, Lloyd looked back down at the broken mirror. "I broke it. I broke the mirror." Lloyd picked up a piece of glass and pressed it against himself. "Oww!" He pulled back swiftly and added, "Probably wasn't a smart idea..."

"What happened?" Cole asked Lloyd as he scanned the scene.

"My parents. Sensei Wu. They were trapped in there... and... and I was so determined to have them back that without thinking, I broke it."

"Well, sorry but we have to get a move on. Dust is still after me." He turned to face Lloyd who had stood up. "And Lloyd, this whole thing is about family. We're gonna free them _and_ destroy Dust."

* * *

**Well it looks like Cole found Lloyd... but remember before? Something from Dust came into Cole.**

**Anyway, the first couple chapters you heard that Dust was a magician. By now you should know that that isn't right. Leave your ideas of what Dust could be in the reviews.**

**So, I had meet yesterday. At Hartman Park. Wow that course was nice but my stomach ached badly causing me to fall back a little. Yes you might wonder, Why didn't she tell the Coach? Well, to be honest, I already had to sit out one meet and at least wanted do this one. Besides, it got better later...**

**Also, the only reason I'm actually posting today, on Friday, is because I have no school. Yipee!**

**I am in Middle School. My second to last year there, just to be clear I am NOT in elementary school.**

* * *

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) Who is your favorite Ninjago Ninja? He or she will/might be included in My next story..**

**2) (Which is completely off topic) How many of you are going to watch Rainbow Rocks today on the Family Discovery Channel! Squee... I'm just too excited.**

* * *

**To Shinxs-**

**Welcome back FF sister. We are ALL together!**

**R&R**


	23. Under His Spell

**Chapter 23: Under His Spell**

Cole jumped back, startled by a poke. His dagger fell to the tile floor echoing in the halls. Lloyd jerked his head in Cole's direction and raised a brow. The Black Ninja forced a smile on his face but it quickly dropped as his mind went blank. Suddenly, an eerie purple glow formed around Cole's eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows in. Lloyd had already begun to walk ahead, from behind, the Black Ninja wants to grab his neck and squeeze it till he wasn't breathing. Cole stretched out his arms and imagined the thought of it, he groaned and picked up his dagger by the hilt. The purple glow faded and Cole caught up with his friend, punching him in the shoulder.

"Oww," his mouth twisted and he walled faster.

"What? Just having fun," Cole mumbled the rest and slid his dagger into a pouch around his waist. As they walked, Cole began to think it was going to take forever to find their team mates. After all, this was an enormous house, filled with many rooms and doors. The glow came around again and Cole rolled his eyes. He followed as Lloyd made a sharp turn and snuck closer up to his back. An eyelid twitched and the boy reached for his dagger hilt.

Pulling his hand back, Cole realized he was making a mistake. He sucked in a breath... and stopped. His eyes stared at the floor and he frowned. As soon as he looked up, Lloyd was out of sight. "Lloyd?" He cried, "Lloyd?" Cole circled the hall then slipped his dagger out and dug it in his palm. He howled in pain and held the tears back, his lip quivered as Cole sunk to the ground.

What was happening to him? Why did he have the urge to kill his friends? The Earth Ninja pulled the blade out and blinked at his hand. A large cut swam down from the end of his fingers to his wrist. Blood flowed out and drooled down his arm like a river. The purple glow glowed stronger and brighter, Cole stood up.

"Lloyd!" He laughed and his eyes darted from left to right. Cole cupped his hands over his mouth, "Lloyd!" A brow was raised and he stamped a door against the ground causing it too shake. "Come out wherever you are Lloyd! You're the Green Ninja! Come and face me!"

Lloyd pressed his back against the wall. From his right he could hear Cole out of control. Holding on tight to the hooks on the wall, Lloyd balanced himself before he fell during the quake.

"Come out Lloyd!" His Earth friend bellowed. What had gotten into him? Could Dust have reached Cole again?

"Here!" Lloyd skidded to the side and inhaled, "Here- Here I am," Cole smirked, twirling the dagger in his good hand. "What- What happened to your... hand?" Lloyd could barely speak.

"Shut up, boy." Cole pretended to practice throwing the dagger at Lloyd.

Squinting, Lloyd noticed the purple aura around Cole's eyes. "What the?" He crouched down and lunged at Cole, knocking the dagger out of his hand. Cole flew back and cringed.

"Why you little-" Cole growled and punched Lloyd in the stomach. Lloyd gagged, he unsheathed his sword and ran for Cole. Jumping to the side, Cole tripped him and laughed.

"Ninja-GO!" Lloyd became a spinning green tornado. Cole stood there, his mouth a straight line. Kicking Lloyd randomly through the tornado, Lloyd fell back. The Black Ninja picked up his sword and held it up to Lloyd's neck.

Cole grinned, "Any last words?" Lloyd felt weak, he lifted his head up to get a clear view of behind Cole. He could see a figure, a shadow grinning widely, it's sharp teeth standing out. It moved it's arm up and the arm in which Cole held the sword immediately shot up. His brow curved in, his grin turning into a small smile. It was like a puppet. Dust must've done something to Cole making it so that he could be controlled to do whatever that shadow did. Cole was on strings. Invisible, well not even real strings.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and ran past Cole, stretching his arms out at the shadow. Cole turned and watched as Lloyd fought thin, invisible, and nothing air. The purple glow faded and he dragged Lloyd away. "Cole let go of me!" He squirmed.

"Come on, we have to move," Lloyd looked back up at his friend and noticed the glow had gone. Cole marched down the hall until he saw the busted walls and crumbled pieces. "We're here."

He released his grip from Lloyd and picked up a piece of the wall. Looking up, he saw the room he was in when he had no clue who too trust. But, there was no sign of his friends. "Cole, are you okay?" Lloyd came close and scanned the room just as Cole was doing.

He brushed Lloyd's hand off his shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. They're not here. We have to find Dust. He'll tell us where they are." Lloyd stared into Cole's eyes. He was determined, too determined. Cole was... freaking out.

Cole left Lloyd and took off in a different direction. While Lloyd was still deep in thoughts, he didn't realize he was alone. "Cole? Cole?"

They were separated.

Again.

* * *

**Well now you know what happened to Cole. And the next chapter will be based on the other three Ninja.**

**Also, I updated my Profile. Check it out!**

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) Should I TRY and make a short Ninjago Christmas story since we still have... at least 2 months?**

**R&R**


	24. Red, White, and Blue

**Note: Before reading. I have decided to update chapter EVERY Friday. Today is early because, well, tomorrow is Halloween! And stay tuned for my Halloween special...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Red, White, and Blue**

"Why do I have to be on string?" Jay whined as he danced around his stage. After Jay had been transformed into a puppet, he was shrunken to miniature size. The Red Ninja grew annoyed and wanted to whack Jay in the head, but one, that would send him flying, and two as you know, it's hard to when you're frozen.

Zane watched as Jay annoyed Kai. "Stop it. Master Dust will come very soon." He said to them.

Kai growled. "Ha ha. Master Dust? He's not our master," Jay laughed the kicked the cardboard stage.

"Jay would you please just stop?" Kai groaned. Jay shook his head and tugged on the strings. He forced them to pull off on whatever was holding them, but nothing came.

"What is it with these strings? They're invincible!" Jay threw a leg but it was pulled down. He frowned and tugged one last time with the arms. "It's no use. Dust has Cole and Nya... and Lloyd... Lloyd is somewhere! We're hopped. Just like when the Great Devourer awakened! Oh mysterious God or something! Please so help us!" He cried and fell to his knees, looking like a beggar.

"Shut up Jay." Kai groaned.

Jay's head jerked around. "No you shut up. At least you're not a puppet!" Zane blew a huff and stared at the door. Unexpectedly, it flew open and Dust walked in with Nya trailing behind. What was odd was that there was a girl, floating in a sleeping position next to him.

"He got away!" Dust slammed his fist at a table. "Kai, I suggest if you want to live, take this girl back home to Ninjago City. And don't worry, she doesn't remember anything that happened," he snapped his fingers releasing Kai from staying frozen.

The Red Ninja nodded and carried the girl out the room. Dust glared at Zane, "Track down those two Ninja for me. I need them here. That Green one has power. I had it but they got away and went back into him." Zane just stared at his Master. "I said find them for me!" The White Ninja nodded and took out a sword, his shurikanes hidden in his Ninja gi. Passing Nya as he left the room, Zane left.

"That Black one needs to come back. If that spell I cast on him doesn't work-" he turned to Nya, "Yes... Nya find Cole for me. And don't do him any harm. Bring him back, unconscious would you please?" Nya smiled warmly and obeyed, for she thought Dust was her sweet heart.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed in, "Nya!" He cried after her. "Why are you doing this anyways? Why do you need Cole? Why do you- Oh well, actually it's pretty obvious of why you want Lloyd's powers.." Jay snickered.

"I will not have you interfere with my plans. I've heard of how funny you are boy. In the mean time, entertain me." Jay raised a brow and shook his head. "Do it!"

Suddenly frightened of what Jay had saw, he did so.

* * *

As Kai reached Ninjago City, he tapped the girl, "Huh?" She stirred.

"Hi," he said as the girl got up on her feet.

"Where am I? And what happened?"

Kai searched for an answer. "Uh.. You... You were lost and unconscious, found in the forest. So I'm going to take you home. I needed you awake because... I don't know where you live," he shrugged.

The girl's eyes lit up, "Oh, I can see my house from here. Thanks anyways!" She waved at Kai as she walked down the street to her house. Kai rubbed the back of his head. Who was she?

As Maddie opened the door, her mom came to hug her. "Oh Maddie you're back. Did you and Lloyd find his friends?" She asked.

"Lloyd?"

* * *

Zane held his sword out and searched for Lloyd. He could here murmuring close by. Taking side steps to the left,Zane located his target. Dragging the sword on the ground where it wasn't carpet, it made a sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

Lloyd flinched and twitched. "Ugh, I hate that sound."

"Everybody does."

"Yeah, tell me about it- wait," Lloyd froze at that voice and turned around. "Zane?" He gasped. "Zane! Oh I'm so glad I found you! I-" he ran to the his white friend and hugged him. Zane kept a straight face and did not hug back. Lloyd let go and said, "Zane?" Immediately, the White Ninja slashes out his sword and poked Lloyd in the stomach. Lloyd jumped back. "Zane! What's gotten into you?" He cried.

"My mission is to bring you back to my Master. Alive." He said before kicking Lloyd in the head. Feeling dizzy, the Green Ninja collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Even reading or typing/writing that sentence, _Sound of fingernails running down a chalkboard,_ makes me think of it.**

**Everybody hates that sound... ugh...**

* * *

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) What are you going as for Halloween?**

**2) Are you going Trick-or-Treating?**

** My answer. Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls.**

* * *

**Enjoy Halloween you guys!**

**And may Freddy Fazb****ear... Haunt the Night... *evil laughter***

**R&R**


	25. Dancing with the Enemy

**Chapter 25: Dancing With the Enemy**

The Black Ninja brushed his wound, sighing at what it left behind. Mumbling to himself, he wished he hadn't left Lloyd behind. Cole brushed his bangs out of his eyes and continued walking; not turning back to go after Lloyd. Walking, Cole began to think he was trapped in here, and that he wasn't in an ordinary house. As he walked further down the hall, it suddenly twisted until all that could be seen ahead was a spiral of walls and carpets. Cole squinted his eyes; it hurt is eyes as a light grew from the middle.

Turning back, he stopped and jumped back startled. "Ahh!" he screamed as he was face to face with a metal empty suit. Cole breathed in and then blew it out to calm himself, "It's just knight armor," he chuckled. The Earth Master sighed.

He came across a painting which looked an awful lot like him, just with beady red eyes. Cole stepped back unsure of what it was trying to tell him. The Cole in the painting growled and its lips curved into a grin. Cole tilted his head and thought he saw a hand reach out and pull him into the painting. "Calm yourself Cole," he told himself as he fled the area.

Stopping at a white polished door, Cole opened it and went inside. It was a bathroom. He bent down by the sink and wet his face to wake himself up. Staring at himself in the mirror, Cole saw himself, again, except with strings hanging from his arms and coming up from his legs too. Cole shook his head in fear. "Wha?" he moved an arm up and watched as the string from the mirror too went up. Suddenly, the image faded and was replaced by his friends. Kai was sitting alone in a dark corner; all you could see of him was his red garment and watery eyes. Zane stood above an unconscious Lloyd, dropping his sword to the floor. And Jay, he was miniature in a shoe box with a very messy background. Even strings hung from him, and he danced before Dust who was snapping at the Blue Ninja with every step the small puppet took.

Cole burst out of the bathroom and searched for the right way out. He ran down the left hall and panted hard. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Cole took out a dagger and ran it across the wall as he ran to sharpen it. Cole quickly stopped and turned around to wait for whoever was coming. He held out the blade and yelled, "Who's there?"

"Cole! Cole!" a voice cried. Cole lowered the blade and immediately recognized the voice.

"Nya!" he began to run but held himself back. "Wait," he whispered to himself. He didn't know if she was still under Dust's control. Stepping back, he kept running.

"Cole!" she cried again speeding up to catch up with him. Finally, Nya leaped and tackled Cole to the ground. "Oh Cooole," she cooed pinning him down.

The Black Ninja thought to himself, how is it that she's stronger than me? Is it possible Dust gained our powers back? Completely forgetting that Nya was still on top of him, she picked up his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Follow me," she murmured and swayed side to side. Her feet moved like she was dancing across the dance floor. Cole began to lose his sense of what he was supposed to be doing and followed Nya. He calmly swept her off her feet and brushed the bangs slightly off her face. Nya giggled. Cole flashed his teeth and took strides to the left, then right.

He kept in trance, moving with Nya until she blew a kiss at him.

Unexpectedly, a loud cry came from Cole's lips as they parted. He sunk deep to the ground holding, clenching his stomach. "I wouldn't even try," she smirked as Cole began to reach for his dagger, which lay across from him.

Nya lifted a foot and kicked Cole in the face. He howled in deeper pain, inching closer to the dagger hilt. Cole kept strong and hooked his fingers around the hilt, twisting his body to aim the dagger at Nya's face.

"You can't do it. You won't," she spat and kicked him one last time before the Black Ninja gave in.

"Y-You w-w-win," he stuttered as his body curled up into a ball, dropping the dagger.

Nya huffed. "Pathetic little Cole. I thought you were stronger than that! Aren't you the Master of Earth? A Ninja never gives up and never admits defeat," she picked up a sword that lie on the ground far from the dagger, and cut the air.

Cole opened his eyes. He began to think about Nya's words. She was right. But why was she saying all this when Dust had her under his control? Cole shook and reached out again, Nya kicked the blade away. She growled and swung at Cole's wrist, not cutting his hand off. "Ahh!" he hissed, but didn't pull back. Nya didn't know how to stop Cole without killing him and keeping him awake. Without thinking, she pressed her right foot against Cole's legs.

Squatting down next to him, Nya teased once more, "Black Ninja of Earth, oh heroic leader! Oh Cole, your strong enough, help us! Poor poor Cole, you should just wish you were still under Dust's control. If you hadn't run away, he wouldn't have sent me to come after you…" Cole gritted his teeth and sprayed at Nya's eyes. She squealed and fell back, the sword falling out of her possession.

Cole saw this as an opportunity to run, but he was still on the ground. Pushing himself to the sword, he used it to pull himself up on his feet. The purple glow spread around his eyes again and he aimed the sword at Nya. No, he couldn't kill her... He stared into Nya's desperate eyes, shaking his head, the purple vanished and he ran.

* * *

Zane hung Lloyd over his shoulder and fled, making his way back to Dust, his Master. From time to time, he thought he would hear Lloyd groan, but sometimes, it was just Lloyd's stomach. Halfway done with his walking, Zane heard another groan, but this time, it sounded high pitched. He ran fast, keeping his grip on the Green Ninja and came to a stop when he saw Kai's sister, lying on the floor.

"Nya, what happened?" Zane asked her, setting Lloyd on the ground.

"H-He got away," Nya hissed but it quickly turned into a wail. She tried to pry open her eyes but they stung. Cole had gotten away, but they had Lloyd.

"Master Dust will not be pleased," Zane stated and helped her up. Together, they dragged Lloyd the rest of the way down till they reached Dust's room. Opening the door, Zane's eyes spotted Jay, curled up in the corner of his box, and Dust on the other end, screaming and shouting at him. Not waiting for the right time to approach, Zane opened the door wider. "Master, we have something for you," he bowed and Nya walked over beside Dust. Zane presented Lloyd, unconscious.

"Where is Cole? I specifically ordered for you to bring the Green one," Dust pointed at Zane, then at Nya, "And for you to bring me Cole."

"He got away. I-" Nya began but was cut off.

"Don't start. I need him. He is the strongest of the four; unbreakable and trustworthy. Find him!" Dust yelled, pounding his clenched fist against the arm of a chair. Zane and Nya nodded their heads in slight fear and fled the room. Dust turned to Jay, and then stared at the empty room with only him, a small wooden puppet, and a Green Ninja inside. "Where is Kai?" Jay shrugged and hid is face from Dust. "Don't answer me!"

As if on cue, the Red Ninja bolted in the room, panting. "Sorry sir that I took a while," Kai gulped and felt a sharp pain in his throat. He didn't feel comfortable calling him sir.

"You!" Dust glared at Kai. "Help your friends find that Black Ninja, Cole…"

"But-"

"No buts!" he snapped and added, "Or else," Dust flicked his wrist causing a knife to appear in his palm. Kai bit his lip and nodded his head, fleeing. Dust smirked and picked up Lloyd, throwing him into a glass tube but holding Lloyd's hand tightly. An eerie green mist flew out from Lloyd and into Dust's free palm. The pale boy grinned and stuffed it into a container.

"If that Black Ninja wants to save his friends, and free this Green Ninja's soul… he'll have to bend to my will…." Dust cackled. From behind, Jay shook in terror, feeling a tug on his string.

* * *

**Question(s):**

**1) How was Halloween?**

**2) Plans for Weekends?**

**A/N - I got this book over the weekend titled _Alice in Zombieland _and it is fantastic. Plus, one of the character's is named Cole! I'm planning to second book tomorrow.**

**R&R **


	26. A Mistake

**Chapter 26: A Mistake**

Maddie picked up a pen and doodled over her napkin during dinner. Her mom sat across from her, eating her food without any distractions other than her daughter, drawing. "Honey, what are you drawing there?" she asked.

Maddie picked up her napkin and showed it to her mom. The woman's eyes gazed over the picture. There were different figures in different colors, but a lot of green. "I don't know, I just-"

"This reminds me, how's Lloyd? You came back so soon and didn't bring Lloyd to, well, at least say 'Hi'. Instead, a red ninja was with you."

"Ninja? Mom, who's Lloyd? And I've never met the Ninja of Ninjago City before. It'd be a miracle too though," Maddie groaned and snatched the paper out of her mom's hands.

"You don't remember Lloyd?" The young teenage girl shook her head.

* * *

Lloyd's eyes blinked. He held his head and sat up straight. He felt, empty inside. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw a glass container with a green mist in it. No. It couldn't be. But it was.

The Green Ninja felt himself slowly slip away, well, at least just sleep for a long time like Sleeping Beauty. Lloyd knocked on the tube trying to be as quiet as possible. Dust was sitting on the other end, but listening to music. "I wonder what he listens too," Lloyd whispered to himself and knocked one more time.

This got Jay's attention. The mini puppet came out from the side of the box and saw Lloyd, his eyes were big and his mouth hung open. Lloyd was about to laugh, laugh loud enough to startle Dust. He fogged the tube and wrote with his fingers before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Help... me?" The miniature Ninja made out and waved his wooden arms. "How am I supposed to do that?" His voice had gotten higher and his face scrunched up into a messy face. Lloyd pointed at the container, swaying, almost hitting the tube. Jay jumped off the table the box was atop of and climbed the opposite counter. His small fingers hooked into the handle bars of the drawers and he climbed higher.

Jay struggled to keep up because his strings had weighed Jim down as they hovered below him. His hand reached out for the next ledge and he slipped, Lloyd bit his lip. Regaining his balance, Jay held on. As he reached out for the next ledge, Jay missed.

Falling to his doom onto the floor, he would be broken into tiny pieces, scattered across the carpet. He would wake Dust. Just before he hit the ground, a hand caught him and perched him on a shoulder. Jay shook his head. When he faced Lloyd, he noticed that he was failing to keep up. Lloyd sank down, deeper to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Jay cried, alerting Dust. The man who saved him hid in the shadows, and let Jay hop onto his palm. "Cole?" He winced. It was too dark to see who it was, but Jay could somewhat tell.

"Shh..." He ordered and watched as Dust came face to face with Lloyd.

"Where is Cole?" He growled at him. Lloyd was on the ground, his eyes barely able to keep open.

"I'll n-n-never t-t-tell y-you," he shuttered. Dust pretended to whack Lloyd.

"Fine, you'll die anyways before you get to see your friends again." Cole moved to the side. His eyes darted as he looked for an escape without Dust seeing. Suddenly, Cole froze. He couldn't move at all, Jay hopped off onto a couch closest to them. He watched as Cole was dragged out of the dark. "You think I wouldn't notice?" Cole wanted to clench his fists.

Dust released his hold and Cole collapsed to the ground. He panted like a wild animal as the purple glow came around again. His head darted up and he pounced at Dust. Laughing like a maniac, Dust stepped to the side causing Cole to bump into a wall. The Black Ninja went for his extra dagger and ran to Dust. He aimed the dagger at Dust's heart, ready to pierce it, Dust flicked his wrist. The dagger turned around and faced Cole's instead. Running too fast, it sunk through, digging down catching Cole's heart.

The anger in Cole's face dropped and he fell to the ground holding his chest, ripping out the dagger out. Blood stained it perfectly. Dust hovered over him. "I need you Cole. And you of course, want to live. I'll tell you this, I'll let all your friends free, and I mean ALL of them, in exchange for you to serve me, do whatever I tell you too."

Cole groaned, "N-n-never," his voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"You sure? You'll die. I'll be partly happy and your friends won't."

The Black Ninja gasped for air, uncontrollably. The purple glow drifted. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die. "If you choose to live, you won't die..." Dust hissed into Cole's ear.

* * *

**Just to be clear, my OC Maddie will be an important character? I'm not really sure how to put it, but you get the point, right?**

**Question:**

**1) Do you play sports? If so, what do you play?**

**My answer: **

**I play Basketball, Cross Country, Swimming. Etc. I took Cross Country for first season sports at my school. I'm doing Basketball for my second season. I won't be playing anything for third season, which is volleyball and I'm working on that unit in Fitness, I might take it next year. For fourth season I'll be doing Track & Feild. I also had Tennis as an option but it's way easier to find summer camps for Tennis. Not much Track & Feild.**

**To substitute for third season sports, I might take Skiing...**

**:)**

**R&R!**


End file.
